Five Nights at Freddy's, Foxy's Tale
by FanGirls319
Summary: A random thing about how, in my world, Foxy joined the gang. Me and my co-writer only own our ocs, not the original characters, hope you enjoy! (Picture does not belong to me, but I can't find the source. Credit to the original artist.)
1. Chapter 1 The Cruise

**Before I start, I need to clear up anything that might confuse you. So, first, Bonnie is a girl in this. Second, they haven't met Foxy yet. Third, they are just out of college, and the owner of Freddy Fazbear's passed away, so Freddy took over. Fourth, they are anthro robotic things. That totally made sense. Fifth, the ships in it are FoxyxChica (Chixy) FreddyxBonnie (Fonnie) ManglexMarionette (Manglette). I'll probs add in more, but I'll update them in each chapter. Oh, and if you like it, please review and favourite. That all :)**

* * *

Chica had thought Freddy was kidding when he said they were going on a cruise. But here they were. On a boat. In the middle of the ocean. With nothing to do. At least, nothing for Chica. Bonnie was taking a nap and Freddy was planning for when they got back... in a way... Chica was bored. Ever since she joined the Fazbear crew she had been kept busy. She even worked on Christmas, seeing kids smile was present enough for her, and at night she cooked, and played with Mike and the others. Having all this free time was weird. Eventually she decided to go look at the ocean. Maybe she could come up with some more stories for the kids.

She went to stand at the side of the ship, taking in the view, letting her mind roam, when she saw something...odd. A large, black ship, approaching fast. Suddenly, a huge dark orb came flying towards them.

"Freddy!" She screamed.

The cannon ball, hit them, and it hit them hard. Chica could feel the ship sinking under her feet.

"Ahoy, there matey!" A voice called out.

Chica was getting confused. The voice wasn't coming from the black ship. It came from behind her.

"Did we get 'er?" Another voice asked.

This one came from the black ship. Chica had no idea what was happening. She didn't know which voice was a bigger threat. On one hand, the black ship hit them with cannon ball, but then again, the mysterious voice did sound like a pirate... That was when it hit her... at the rate they started sinking... how was she still alive?

"Wha-what?" She stuttered.

"Aye, we got her Mangle," the first voice chuckled.

Chica decided that he was the bigger threat and slowly turned around.

"Wh-who are you?" Chica whispered.

"Me, lass? I be Capt'n Foxy!" He answered with a grin.

Now that Chica had seen him, she was more scared than ever.

Meanwhile, Freddy was still in his cabin. He had a lot on his mind. He was ready to admit his feelings for Bonnie to the others, (the Toys and Chica and Goldie) but not to Bonnie herself. He wasn't scared of her reaction, he was worried about what might happen after. If she didn't feel the same, would she even stay with the Fazbear crew? What if she felt too awkward, and left? If she left they would almost definitely be out of business.

"No..." he sighed.

He needed the pizzeria to be more stable, able to take that blow if it came. That was when he heard it.

The voice was coming from a red fox. He had an eye patch and a hook where his right hand should have been. Some of his teeth were gold, and he wrote ripped, tan trousers.

"Yep," she thought. "Definitely a pirate."

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and she started to struggle.

"Ooh, she does have some spirit in her!" Her captor laughed. She recognised the voice as the one the fox had called "Mangle".

That was when Freddy got out.

He could tell something was wrong before, when he felt a slight shake of the boat, and thought someone had shouted on him. But hearing that laugh... Now he knew. She had returned.

When Freddy came out of his cabin, he was furious.

"Mangle," he growled.

Everything went quiet. Mangle let Chica go, in shock, and she ran to Freddy. The bear had a look of pure fury on his face.

"Leave. Both of you," he ordered.

"Or what?" The red fox taunted. "You'll bear hug us?"

"Umm, Foxy let's go," Mangle mumbled, agitated.

"Oh, Mangle, c'mon, what's 'e gonna do?"

"Foxy... He's my ex boyfriend..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"..." Foxy cleared his throat. "You're her what?"

"Ex." The brown bear stated. "As in "not anymore"".

"Fine we'll leave." He grinned eerily.

"Y-you will?!" Gasped Chica.

"Of course." He grinned again. "For the chicken."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll be updating this as regularly as I think of it, so don't ask me to post more. If I get writer's block, you'll find a lot of one shots, or even new stories. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought, honestly.**

**65 days later: I was such a naive child.**

**57 days after that: Lol, I didn't know what an anthro was, and had to change it there.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fox's Ship

Chapter 2. Fox's Ship

Ok, this chapter was hard to put together, because I posted the last chapter without deciding why Foxy was going to claim Chica, but I've figured it out, so hope you enjoy, also shout-out to my first offical fan, who has not only followed and favourited this story, but my account as well, so thank you to Foxythelegendarypirate :)

Everyone stopped, shocked, even Mangle.

"Uh, Foxy... why do we want the chicken?" She asked, pointedly.

"Our crew be runnin' low of course!" He exclaimed in reply.

"It is?" She said, puzzled. The last time she was there there were more than enough people on board.

"Aye, sis, it is!"

Chica stood silently, letting them argue as she thought about what to do. She needed to save her friends, but could she really surrender herself to these... pirates? Freddy, the pizzeria, he'd be ruined! They needed her, the kids needed her! What if... what he had to replace her?! She gasped in horror. It was a terrible thought, but she had to save them. She didn't want to, but she would. For her friends.

"No. You can't have her." Freddy said.

"Alrighty then, do you want to fire up the cannons, sis?"

"Wait, wait!" Chica exclaimed.

"Chica, what do you think you're doing?" Freddy asked angrily, grabbing her wrist.

"I-I'll go," she whispered.

"No!" Freddy yelled. "We need you! The kids need you! Well go bankrupt!"

"Then replace me." She mentally winced at the thought.

"We couldn't do that! You're our friend! And any way, everyone would notice - and we don't have the money for a new member. You work for really reduced wages, since I take part of your pay for the rent, we can't afford to give someone full pay!"

"You can scrape the cash together! Or you could get once of the Toys to help! Marie or Balloon Boy, or you could even bring back Goldie! Be could stay with you and get reduced pay, right? He's your brother!"

"G-guys? Who are they?"

Oh. They'd forgotten Bonnie had been sleeping.

"Us? Oh, no-one you'd know. We were just offering your friends here their lives in exchange for the chicken." The red fox have them his eerie grin again.

"Chica? I-is that t-true?" She gasped.

Freddy gave her a grin nod, and Chica took her chance to slip away from him.

"I-I'm sorry guys. Y-you'll figure out out." She gave them a last, small smile as she went to the fox.

Foxy was surprised that they hadn't put up more of a fight. As they'd talked, he started to connect the dots, and remember Freddy and Mangle's relationship. He'd never met Freddy before now, but he remembered her telling him about it. It was a few years ago, Foxy was just out of high school, Mangle in her senior year, and so was Freddy. They were at lunch and some stupid jock started flirting with her. Freddy broke the guy's jaw. At least he protected her. But that was why they broke up. Mangle was scared of him.

"Um, right! Let's go then!"

Mangle practically sprinted back to the black ship.

"Follow her, chicken." Foxy ordered.

Chica didn't budge.

"I said follow her!"

"I have a name!" She snapped.

"Fine, follow her, Chica."

"Hmph."

Chica stomped over to the black ship where Mangle was. Freddy grinned.

"I give it a week till their begging us to take her back," he whispered reassuringly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. "Chica's not that bad!"

"You're right, but when she wants to be, she's a nightmare."

"I suppose."

Chica was not happy. One of the reasons she's taken the offer was that she thought she could at least be kept busy. But no. It was exactly like the cruise, except without her friends. Oh, and the food sucked.

"Dinnertime!" Mangle yelled.

Right on cue. At least she knew what Mangle looked like now. She was a pink and white vixen girl, with blonde-white hair that faded into pink at the tips. She usually wore a magenta T-shirt with a skull and cross bones and denim shorts. Because of her strange past, she could do the weirdest things, like turning her head almost the full way around from the time someone tried to break her neck, and could put her ankles backwards from twisting them both, badly. These tricks creeped Chica out no end, and unfortunately Mangle knew that. When she got bored, she would 'mangle' herself and jump out to scare her.

Chica left her cabin and started towards the dinner room. She was expecting a pile of mash, and maybe a carrot, or an egg (the cook liked teasing her too) but instead there was a beautiful fruit salad of melon, strawberry and pear at her usual seat.

"It was in the store room. Don't ask, just eat it." Mangle told her.

"Uh, ok. Thanks I guess." She said, sitting down.

"Just eat."

Mangle hatred to admit it, but Chica was growing on her. It was nice to have female company for once. That why she gave Chica the fruit salad. But she still needed to talk to Foxy. In the the days Chica had been on board Mangle had thought of nothing the chirpy chicken girl could do. They had a full crew, like she'd thought.

"Ahoy there, mateys!" Called a voice from outside.

"Foxy!" Exclaimed Mangle delightedly.

She's dragged Chica outside to greet him.

"Umm... why is he on a lifeboat?" Chica asked.

They quickly let down a rope and helped him onto the ship.

"Foxy?" Mangle asked. "What happened to you?"

"Er... we mighta, sorta ran out of gunpowder..." he mumbled. "Then got attacked. And lost."

"I told you! You're nothing without me!" Mangle shouted triumphantly. "Well, in battle anyway."

"So, how's our nest member 'o the crew doing?" He asked, to change the subject.

After asking, he looked her up and down. They'd obviously went back for Chica's clothes. She was wearing a white skirt and a yellow jumper that said "Let's eat!" on it. Her blonde yellow hair was slightly spiked in her signature tufty style. Mangle had been hesitant to go back for the clothes.

"Well?" Chica's voice suddenly broke him out of a daydream.

"What?" He said.

"I said, I'm doing fine, considering I've been kidnapped, and am bored out of my mind. What about you?"

"Pretty bad, all things considered."

Chica took in his appearance. He did look terrible. He was even more torn and tattered than before. His red hair was choppy, and had obviously been cut at some point, and there was a fresh cut down his cheek. His hook had a splash of red on it, and it was all Chica could do to hope it wasn't blood. His red T-shirt and tan trousers were covered in holes.

After a long silence, Mangle cleared her throat.

"Foxy, we need to talk."

"Ok..."

He at Chica questioningly, as if to ask if she knew what was wrong. She shrugged, and Mangle pulled Foxy away.

"Crew running low, is it? There's nothing for her to do!"

"Do you think she can sew?" He said, looking at his torn t-shirt.

Mangle laughed. "Foxy, no-one can sew that well!"

"Do you want to get back at Freddy or not?"

"Is that what this is all about!?"

"...maybe..." he replied.

"Gah!"

Mangle stormed away and swung up the mast before Foxy could get to her. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 Meanwhile

Sorry guys, I've a lot to do lately, but I have got a lot done and I'm hoping for another chapter either tomorrow or near the start of the well. But anyway, let's start the story.

Things weren't going so well. First the crew abandoned them. And Chica was hired as the whole crew. Mangle was still in a huff and barely left the crow's nest, at the top of the mast. And Foxy... well, he panicked. All the time. This sort of thing had never happened before. No crew, his sister hated him, and his only company was a girl he barely knew! The only good parts of his day were meal times. Since Chica was now the cook, she was back in her element, and content to cook all day long. Each morning Foxy would wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon, which Chica would make into cute pictures, or scenes. It was part of her nature, given that she was supposed to serve kids. Sometimes she would add tomatoes, to make a face, or she would bend the bacon to make a pirate ship, sailing on the egg. Those were Foxy's favourites.

While he was eating, Mangle would stomp through grab her plate, and leave. On a good day, she would thank Chica.

At lunch and dinner, Chica would use whatever they had to make more beautiful food pictures, that Foxy secretly adored. And again, Mangle would stomp thorough, occasionally stop to thank her, and leave. Chica didn't mind, as long as she was kept busy. It had been like this for four days.

Back at the pizzeria, Bonnie and Freddy were starting to worry. It had been a week already, and they had gotten no word from Chica.

"Freddy! You said she'd probably be back in a week! Tomorrow will be the eighth day!" Bonnie said that night. "We have to tell the Toys!"

"Are you kidding! You know how sensitive Chi is! She die of worry!" He responded. "Besides, she'll be back."

"But..what if she's not coming back?" Bonnie blurted out.

"Of course she is! She...she had to come back..." he tried to sound confident, but Bonnie could hear his voice slipping.

"Can't we at least get a stand in?" She asked softly.

Freddy looked up into her big, pleading eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to Ted and we'll figure something out."

"Lemme get this straight. Chica been kidnapped, by pirates, and you want me to give up one of my staff until she escapes." Freddy's (frequently irritating) counterpart said. "If she does escape," he added in a mutter.

"She will. But yes." Replied Freddy impatiently.

"You can have Balloon Girl!" Teddy laughed.

"Dude, I'm serious!" Said Freddy, banging his fist off the table.

"Fine." He sighed. "Take Mari too."

"Listen...don't tell Chi. She'll freak."

"Dude... I live with her... why in the name of God would I tell Chi?!"

"Just so you know."

"Well, I do."

"Good. I'll get Mari and BG."

And he did. Balloon Girl, or Jaime, was excited to have a change though she would miss BB, or Jay, and was sorry about Chica. The Marionette however, was devastated. Not about the move, but about Chica.

For a long time, he had hidden in his box, all the time, and only talked to children. But then one day, when visiting her sister, Chica got lost, and found herself in Prize Corner. She recognised the box as the kind the holds a puppet and, naturally, she assumed that he was alive, like them. When he came out, he was scared, but she calmed him down, and he showed her the way. She kept going back to see him, and after a while, they were firm friends. Eventually, she got him to open up, and upon finding his love for pranks, and ability to see when it went too far, she introduced him to Goldie. She was his first friend.

After letting him very for a while, Jaime got bored, and yelled to him:

"SHUT UP!"

Mari jumped, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Listen, I get that you're sad and all that, but we're sad too, but you don't see us crying a river, do ya? Just calm down dude!"

"Ok, ok..."

He sniveled and sobbed the whole way back.

"Do I really have to be his assistant?" Jaime whispered to Freddy when they got back to the original restaurant.

"Yes." He replied, stifling his laughter.

She sighed and went to set up a new Prize Corner. Freddy went to the show stage to find Bonnie.

"Did you get anyone?" She asked, before he could speak.

"Yeah, Mari and Jaime are setting up Prize Corner," he told her.

She was sitting on the edge of the stage, her long, purple hair flopping down in front of her face.

"God she's beautiful," thought Freddy, before she spoke again.

"Freddy... She will come back, right?"

He sat down beside her, and placed his hand on hers.

"Definitely."

She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Definitely," he whispered again.

A few minutes later, she was asleep.

Ok, I'm so sorry about the delay, and don't hate me for that last scene! I'm not good at romance, and I would have put a kiss in, but I thought about the worries I'd added for Freddy before, and didn't think it would fit. See you soon! (I hope!)


	4. Chapter 4 The Unexpected Friendship

**Ok, sorry again for the delay, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

The next morning Mangle stormed into the kitchen as usual, but instead of continuing the usual pattern of grabbing her plate and leaving, she went up to Foxy, and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled, as his hand flew to his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"For being an incompetent idiot!" Mangle yelled back.

Chica sighed. She preferred them ignoring each other.

"Send her back her back!" Mangle shouted.

"No!" Foxy shouted back, standing up. "We actually need her now!"

"Wait..." Chica thought. "If they only need me now, why did they take me before?"

"I don't care! It's mean and stupid to keep her here!"

"Well, we need someone, and she's already here!"

Chica allowed them to argue for a few more minutes, before clearing her throat, loudly.

" What do you mean you need me now?"

"Oh... uh, well, um, ya see, ah... yeah, I got nothing," Foxy said awkwardly, sinking back into his chair.

"Well, he told me he he wanted to annoy Freddy."

"That sounds much more plausible than not knowing why he took me," said Chica.

" Well, she's still not leaving!" Yelled Foxy.

" At least give her a choice!"

"What kind of kidnapper do you think I am?"

"A bad one! She came willingly!" Pointed out Mangle.

"I threatened her!"

"So?" Mangle screamed. "Freddy could take you, any day of the week!"

"Psht. Yeah right." He looked to Chica, for her to confirm.

"Um, actually..." she muttered. "Y-you don't wanna know."

Foxy stated to look worried.

"The bacon's getting cold," Chica mumbled.

"Y-yeah, sure lass," he said awkwardly.

Chica went bright red. He'd never called her that before. Sure, it wasn't anything intimate, but unless she put up a fight, and she did, she was just "chicken". Being called "lass" made her feel... strange. But it was a nice kind of strange.

Foxy was blushing too. For a number of reasons. Firstly, he hated fighting with his sister, and having Chica watch, only made it worse. Secondly, he also hated being wrong, and boy was he wrong about Freddy. And finally, Chica. He hasn't meant to call her lass, it just... slipped out. It was an automatic thing for him, but he didn't like it, and tried hard not to do it. Saying it to her though... it felt somehow... different. He brushed it off, and must got on with eating his breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast, Mangle did her lunch and dinner routine, since she'd joined them for breakfast, of storming out, and thanking Chica. Once she'd left, she began to climb to her small den in the crow's nest. It was pretty comfy, with pillows, a couple of blankets, books and a telescope. When she reached it, she took the telescope, and continued what she'd secretly been doing this whole time. Looking for land. Then she saw it. An island.

"Land ahoy," she whispered to herself. "Finally."

And pulled a suitcase out from under one of the pillows, and started packing. Everything she owned went in. It didn't take long, as she didn't have much.

Hours later, Chica was curious as to what would happen at dinner. She had started cooking, but was secretly dreading the meal. After what had happened at breakfast, she want sure of Mangle would even show up. She hadn't show up to lunch.

Surprisingly, she was there. Mangle said nothing the whole meal. Neither did Foxy. Chica too stayed silent. She was too scared to speak. Everything was silent, until Mangle finished.

"Thank you Chica," she said as she started towards the door.

She quickly glanced at Foxy, and upon seeing that he had his head down, she grabbed Chica's arm and whispered to her, "Meet me at the bottom of the mast. I'll wait in the crow's nest."

And with that she rushed out. Just in time too, as a second or two later Foxy looked up, and saw her staring at the door. He looked but saw nothing.

"What are you starting at?" He asked irritably.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing,"she mumbled.

"Ok..."

Chica tried to eat faster, without it being too obvious, and soon she was done. She silently kicked herself. She didn't have an excuse for leaving early.

"I-um, M-Mangle asked me to help her with something," she said quietly.

She quickly dashed out the door, before he could ask any questions.

"Oh, for the love of Christ, I suck at excuses." She muttered to herself. "Oh well, let's get to Mangle. I hope she's not just going to scare me again."

She reached Mangle's May and called up timidly, "I'm here Mangle!"

"Oh, great."

Chica looked up, just in time to see Mangle grinning down, then launching herself off the side of her den. Chica gasped, thinking she would break her legs.

"Chill. Used to do it all the time, when I was a kid." She went all glassy eyed for a few seconds, before shaking her head and snapping out of it.

"Anyway," she continued, lowering her voice, in case Foxy heard. "I'm leaving."

Chica's eyes went wide.

"Wh-w-what?!" She gasped, keeping her voice low. "You can't!"

Mangle chuckled softly, touched.

"Listen, I don't want to leave you here with him. But I can't stay."

Chica thought for a moment. This was not the girl who aided Foxy in her kidnapping. She was nicer, and Chica could almost call her a friend. So she made her decision.

She snatched up a notepad, and took the pen from behind her ear. She scribbled an address, ripped the page off, and handed it to Mangle.

"Wh-what's this?" She said reading it.

"The address of the restaurant." Chica replied, glancing around. "Just tell them I sent you. They may not like it, but they'll accept it. Tell them I'm fine, and without you here, it'll be easier to annoy Foxy into letting me go."

"I-I... wow...thanks. I guess I have a goal now."

"And most likely a job too. Freddy may not like you, but he's too kind hearted to turn you away-"

Chica stopped short, as the other girl hugged her. Stopped short... Suddenly, memories of Mari flooded into her mind, and she burst into tears.

"Chica, are you ok?" Mangle asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," she sniffled. "Just remembered times with a- a close friend."

"Awww, I'm sure you'll be back soon. It's pretty easy to annoy Foxy!"

Meanwhile, Foxy was still eating, and had barely acknowledged Chica's absence. He was so lost in his thoughts, that when he finished his dinner, he didn't notice, and continued to use the knife and fork, as though he were still eating.

"Um... Foxy?" Said Chica, when she returned.

He looked up, startled.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Your plate... it's empty..."

"Ohhh..." he said looking down at his plate.

He left pretty quick after that.

After he left, Chica starts doing the dishes, while quietly giggling to herself.

"Can't believe he didn't notice," she laughed, happily sloshing the water to mix in the soap.

Mangle was down again. She peeked in at Chica, washing the dishes. She nearly laughed at how silly she looked, splashing like a little kid. She put her suitcase down near the side of the ship, ready for that night, and went to check on Foxy. He was in his cabin, head in his hand and hook. He was obviously stressed.

He was stressed. This was the first time he'd had to deal with this, and he didn't know what to do. He decided to think on it more in the morning, and go to sleep for now. As he got up and turned, Mangle ducked down, nearly being found. She ran off, to her den to wait for night to come, and her chance of escape.

**Again, really sorry this took so long, but I think this is my longest chapter yet. If you have truth or dare ideas for the character (all of the fnaf ones, but just the ones previously mentioned) I'll be opening one of those stories soon. Thanks for being patient :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

_**Error. Lost chapter. Password needed. Skipping to next chapter.**_

When she awoke, Chica momentarily forgot the conversation she and Mangle had had the previous day. But then she remembered and her mind forced her to relive being told that soon, she would be alone with Foxy. She sighed.

"She's probably gone. Must've left in the night. Anyone would." She mumbled to herself. "I'd have gone with her, but Foxy would've chased me."

Chica dragged herself out of bed, and got herself dressed. She wore the same thing she'd worn when Foxy returned, after being ambushed, but swapped her white slip-ons floor white trainers, with lemon yellow laces.

"Hope he doesn't mind too much about his sister," Chica thought, while tying her laces. "Right. Let's do this."

She went to the galley, and, in an effort to look innocent, put on a plate for Mangle, as though she were still there. She made her pictures, laid the plates out, and sat down to wait for Foxy.

* * *

Foxy had just woken up, and the first thing he thought about was Mangle. He groaned. How could he make it up to her? He couldn't. She'd never listen to him. But would she listen to Chica? Now there was an idea. They seemed to get along pretty well. And so, he had made his plan.

He quickly got dressed and ran to the galley to ask Chica to talk to Mangle.

* * *

Chica jumped as Foxy ran in.

"Um... hi," she said.

"H-have you... s-s-seen M-Mangle?" He panted.

"No, why?" She asked innocently.

"N-need tae talk tae her. I-I mean, get you tae talk tae her" he gasped, still regaining his breath.

"Why me?"

"Because she might actually_ listen_ tae you!"

"Well, she hasn't been in. Do you want me to go get her?" Chica asked, politely.

"Yeah," he said, surprised that she was cooperating so easily.

She gave an innocent smile, and went out the door. Just in case he was watching, she called Mangle's name a few times, before climbing up to the crow's nest. She was shaking the whole way up, but she made it. And thank goodness she did, as Mangle had left a note. Chica picked it up, and read through it quickly. It said;

"Foxy; Sorry. Couldn't take it."

Chica's sharp eyes could see that more had been written on the other side, so she flipped it over, and read the second message.

"Chica; Forgot to say yesterday, once you get out, (or if you have a mobile, and get bars) call me!"

Underneath, was her phone number. Chica copied the number onto her own notepad, and erased the message, so that Foxy couldn't see it, if he checked. Then she began the climb down.

* * *

One on the deck, she rushed back to the galley, to tell Foxy of his sister's disappearance.

"She's gone!" Chica exclaimed.

"She's WHAT?" Foxy yelled, jumping out of his chair

"Gone! She left a note saying and couldn't take it. She took her stuff. I think we were near land last night."

"No... I'm too late..." he sank back into his chair, putting his head in his hand and hook.

Chica winced, worried he'd hurt himself. Then she blinked. Had she just worried about him? Where did that come from?

"I was just worried cause if have to clear up any blood... right?" She told herself. "Of course... that's all..." but the deepest part of her mind wasn't convinced.

"Um... let's eat?" She joked weakly.

He looked up, not getting it, and confused at her choice of words. Then he saw the jumper.

"Th-that was terrible lass," he said, but he was laughing.

Chica flinched. There was that weird feeling again. But it wasn't entirely unenjoyable.

"But really, it'll be cold soon." (To clear up any confusion, she doesn't have the eggs and bacon. She's vegetarian, and doesn't eat eggs. She has fried mushrooms and toast.)

"Aye, alright, just don't make that terrible joke again!" He said, through his continuing laughs.

Chica silently added bad jokes to her mental "How to Annoy Foxy" list.

They ate the meal in silence.

"So, d-did she leave anything behind?" Foxy eventually asked.

"Just the note," was Chica's reply.

"That's good then."

"How?"

He shrugged. "If she took everything, and may have a plan. Somewhere to go. If she didn't, she'd only have taken essentials, right?"

"Sure, I guess."

The short conversation was followed by a long, awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go-" they said simultaneously.

Chica giggled. "I'm gonna go check the food store."

"Ye do that, lass."

Chica blushed. That was the second time today..

* * *

After Chica left Foxy went as red as a cherry, finally realizing what he'd been calling her. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner.

"I have _got _to stop doing that." he muttered.

* * *

Chica smiled as she ran down to the food store. While waiting for Foxy, she had devised a plan. She would hide as much food as she could in her room, then, when Foxy or herself went for more, she'd run for it.

When she got there, she nearly screamed with joy. They barely had any food left! Then she frowned. There had been plenty there yesterday. Shrugging, she began sorting through what they had, to see what she could make from it.

She had been looking for about five minutes, when she moved a sack of apples and found a second note. A second note from Mangle.

"Chica," it read. "I know it's you, cause Foxy would've ignored the fruit. I took a bunch of food so that a) I can eat until I get to Freddy's and b) you get a free ticket outta there! You can thank me later,

_Mangle_"

"Awesome," whispered Chica. "I knew she'd changed."

* * *

She went back to the kitchen to tell Foxy that they needed more food, after carefully hiding the note in her cabin. Foxy would never go in there, but you can never be too careful.

"Foxy, Foxy!" she called, running into the galley.

"What?" he asked irritably. He'd already slipped up twice today, he wasn't about to do it again.

"We're nearly out of food. I think we'll need to dock soon."

Foxy saw through her plan in an instant. He raised and eyebrow and said; "Do you really expect me to fall for that?"

"Come see for yourself!" exclaimed Chica crossly.

"No, no, I believe that bit. But there's no way I'm gonna leave you alone. On the boat, or letting you out yourself. That was a terrible plan."

"Oh..."

"We'll shop tomorrow." he said, signalling that the conversation was over.

"OK."

**So so so so so so so so so so sorry about the delays between chapters! I've been getting a lot of demands from my truth or dare, and recently started a new story (check it out) and life has been doing things, but I will not abandon this! Don't expect fast updates, but I'll do what I can. Sorry again, until next time,**

_**Owen xx**_


	6. Chapter 6 The New Arrival

**I so mega sorry guys! Check out my profile for the full story, but in short I've put all of my other stories in a freeze frame to finish this. So let's get started!**

*First game pizzeria, Bonnie and Freddy are in the dining room. To the side that Bonnie attacks from is a corridor, leading straight out from the wall, where the bedrooms, living room and other things like that are*

"I can't go on like this!" Bonnie declared. "I can't keep this up. It's almost her birthday, Chi is going to find out!" It was the ninth day since Chica had been taken.

"Well then, why don't you tell her?" Freddy replied. She'd been going on like this for days.

"Maybe I will!" She yelled back, furious.

"That's suicide!" Freddy gasped, shocked.

"And how much does that matter? Chica is gone! Maybe forever! She's our friend, and we might never see her again! How can you be so calm about this?!" She promptly busy into tears, and sprinted to her room, three doors down the corridor. Freddy ran after her, a little too late.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said, knocking on the door, his voice full of regret. "I'm sorry! I'm worried too! Please, open the door!"

"No!" She shouted back, through sobs.

"Well tell Chia together! Please!"

"..." he didn't get a response.

"Bonnie?" He asked.

"Later."

Despite the short, stark reply, Freddy sighed in relief. At least there would be a later. Then he remembered his promise, and made a decision. If he could tell her on his own, he might get back into Bonnie's good books.

"Might as well do her a favour," Freddy muttered, glancing at the closed door.

He went to his room, and took out his phone. He called Chi's mobile. It rung for a few seconds before she picked up.

"Hello?" Chi asked, full of cheer as usual.

"Uh, hey Chi." Freddy said back, his voice awkward.

"Freddy? Hi! Is everything ok? You don't usually call," she said.

"Yeah, I don't know how to put this lightly, so I'm just gonna go straight out and say it..."

"What is it?" Chi asked in a panicked voice.

"Well, uh, Chica is eh... gone..."

"What?!" She screamed and the phone dropped.

Freddy heard a door fly open. A worried voice that he recognised as his brother's asked;

"Chi? Are you ok?" Footsteps and more crying.

"Chi? Ted, what's wrong with her?" That was Blue.

"I don't know! Chi, tell us what's wrong, it'll be fine, just tell us!"

"M-my ph-ph-phone," Even more crying.

Freddy bit his lip, and gritted his teeth. It was exactly as he'd expected.

"Your phone? Blue, get her phone."

He picked it up. "There's a call on." He stated.

"Talk to them, dimwit!" Ted said.

"Oh... Hello?"

"Hey Blue," Freddy said painfully.

"Freddy? What's wrong with Chi?"

"Look, uh this is a bad time... just, eh, ask Ted about Chica, gotta go bye!"

He hung up and sighed. That had been the one of hardest things he had ever done.

*Transport to the second pizzeria, where they have the same kind of corridor leading to bedrooms *

"Well? Who was it?" Asked Teddy, holding Chia while she wept.

"Freddy. He said to ask you, and something about Chica," Blue answered, sounding confused.

"YOU KNEW?!" Chi screamed. "And you didn't tell me?!" She shoved Ted away, violently, and Blue immediately went to help her.

"She's fine! Probably... She's just uh... been kidnapped... by... eh... pirates..."

"WHAT?!" Chi screamed, and burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Oh boy," Blue sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Freddy sighed. Bonnie was still in her room, and it had been three hours. He had no idea what he could do to get her out, and had resigned to sitting on the stage, looking down the corridor, as if it was going to help. He put his head in his hands. Suddenly, JJ walked past him, and headed straight for Bonnie's door. She was thirsty, and since Mari was still crying and she didn't like Freddy, she wanted to ask Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" She called out. "I'm thirsty!"

"Just a minute!" Came the muffled reply, a few seconds later.

When Bonnie left her room, three was no sign of her having cried at all. Her face was bright and clear.

"We better get you a drink then!" She said, with an easy smile, seemingly happy. But Freddy knew better. He had been seen her act in a play. She was the best actress he knew, and that was saying something.

They went into the kitchen, while Freddy stayed behind, and, about a minute later, JJ came out with a glass of milk and three chocolate chip cookies. Bonnie followed her with a genuine smile on her face.

"Can you guys do a show?" JJ asked, her mouth full of cookie.

"Uh..." said Freddy, glancing at Bonnie.

Bonnie started humming a tune, then quickly grabbed her guitar and started playing, and singing.

_"It's gonna be a fun day at Fazbear's!_

_Such a fun at Fazbear's!_

_Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica to make you smile!_

_Won't you all stick around, for a while?"_

"Did you make that up there?" Freddy asked, impressed and clapping. "I haven't heard it before."

"Yeah, I di-" she was cut off by the door opening, and the cool little bell ringing.

Freddy, who had his back to the wall called out; "We're closed!"

A scared, but strong voice replied; "I know."

Freddy spun around, furious. Bonnie did the same, slower, her expression half curiosity, half fear. JJ stared at person for a second, before asking the obvious.

"Who's she?"

"One of Chica's kidnappers," Freddy told her grimly.

In front of them was Mangleine Rose Fox.

* * *

"Get. Out." Freddy hissed.

"Freddy! She's obviously here for a reason! What if it's about Chica?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It is, actually. Chica herself sent me. I was going to go to a hotel in Ayrshire, but she asked me to come here instead." Mangle says.

"And why would she do that?" Asked Freddy, not convinced.

Mangle sighed. "I knew I should've got her to write a note. You're way less likely to believe me now. Oh, wait!" She dug through her pockets did a moment before pulling out the note with the pizzeria address on it. "She gave me, it's the address, look!" She held it out.

"It_ is_ her handwriting," Bonnie said, glancing at Freddy.

Freddy snatched it. "I don't believe it," he said incredulously. But there was no denying it. Chica had a very distinctive writing style.

"Well, it's true," Mangle said. "She said to tell you that she's fine, and that without me there it'll be easier to annoy Foxy into letting her go. So, uh... don't suppose you have any job vacancies?" She asked, biting her lip. Freddy may be generous, but this was a bit of a stretch.

Bonnie looked at Freddy hopefully. It wasn't fun being the only girl, except for JJ but she was twelve and Bonnie was 23. (Not fully decided the ages, I'll put them in the next chapter. Oh, and they all have the minds of 17 year olds anyway, so they're like sentient animal-human-robots. Basically, human versions of the animatronics in CrazyBird101's stories In the Flesh and Out of the Blue.) Sure, Freddy was pretty Adobe must of the time, but (once he stopped crying) he'd have Marionette.

"I'm not having her here." Freddy stated.

"Freddy!" Bonnie said indignantly. Chica obviously trusted her, and they made Bonnie trust her. Also she was lonely, and taking to Mari would end up with them both crying so don't ask why they didn't hang out.

"Let me finish! I'm not having her here- but I see no reason to not send her over to Ted." He added.

"Ted?"

"His brother. He owns another pizzeria." Bonnie explained. She got her music notepad, write the address, and handed it to Mangle. "That's the address."

"Thanks," Mangle said with a smile. She noticed Freddy glaring at her. "I'd better go..."

"Yeah." Said Freddy bluntly. "You'd better get going."

"Bye!" Bonnie said brightly to trying to cheer her up

She smiled awkwardly and left.

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! You have no idea how long this took to write... but it's here, and I'll try to update MUCH quicker, and since all my others are in hiatus, it shouldn't be too hard... right? **

**~ Owen**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cries

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

**Sorry about how long you need to wait between each chapter, I'm going to start trying to go with longer chapters, but once I figure out a later scene, I get writer's block on how to get there. Unfortunately, I figured out the end scene. And then even worse, I literally could not write this story. I can't take credit for the main idea of this chapter. I was in a bad place, didn't know if I was going to be able to finish this, not wanting to leave you all hanging, when I was talking to Son of Jason, and he suggested this. At first, I didn't know how to incorporate it, but once I got it connected I knew; this is the only way to go. I've had to change the end scene I worked out, in fact; I've had to change most of the rest of the story, to be able to finish it. But you have Son of Jason to thank for this being continued.**

**But in kinda bad news, I am discontinuing this series. I will finish this story, but there will be no Freddy's Tale, or Mangle's Tale, or any of the others I had planned. Just to clarify, I am in no way leaving the FANDOM. I've just lost interest in this series. Maybe I'll get my mojo back some day, but for now, I want to focus on finishing this, then JJ's Tale (it's not a part of this series, I just used the same name) followed by a short break, where I'll do occasional Truth or Dare and Mlp One-shots, while working on what is possibly my best idea yet. I will admit, I do not hold all the responsibility for the hopefully amazing story to come. I have asked friends for help with the beginning, and throughout the story, I will be using other people's ocs, with permission of course. Do NOT try to submit ocs for it, I am specifically asking certain people, such as AllergyRelief, who has generously lent me four of their ocs and Son of Jason, who is letting me use Leo. After I finish that, then I will finally bring back The Night Shift! Most people won't know about it, but one night I spent three hours on a two thousand word story, which I got a bad feeling about. Sure enough, when I checked, it bore a striking resemblance to one of my favourite fanfics. I had subconsciously based it on that story. Before too many people read it, I took it down, and resolved to change it, and make it so completely different. So far, I am succeeding. If you have read this far, you have amazing patience. I'll let you read the story now.**

Chica sighed. True to his word, Foxy had taken her to a market place, where they bought food. She had been unsuccessful in her annoying mission, and was still with Foxy. He had laughed everything off, and stayed right by her side the whole time. She ran through the afternoon in her mind, and frowned slightly. He had stayed a little too close, going so far as too hold her protectively by the shoulders when a large group of people had walked out in front of them, and nearly knocked her over, and his laughs had seemed genuine. Could he possibly have been... trying to get along? Or did he even- no. No, it was impossible. He'd never think of her like that... right? She shook her head, and turned her attention to other things.

She was in her cabin, on a shelf like seat on the right hand wall, if you had just walked into the room, with a notebook sitting by her side. Her hammock bed was hanging straight across from the door and there was a single solitary light bulb hanging from the centre of the ceiling. There was a big bag that she used as a wardrobe lying underneath her hammock.

The notebook was her diary. She's taken to writing it, so that when she escaped, she could try her hand at writing a book, written in diary entries. They could all use the extra money... and plus, it would help make sure she didn't forget anything when telling her friends what had happened. She thought through the afternoon a little more, then took the notebook, and wrote a new entry. The entries were short and sparse, since she wanted her book to be more fiction, less fact, but following what had really happened loosely. But she was still confused about how he had acted. Surely he couldn't be _that_ good an actor! He was a pirate for Fazbear's sake! She pushed it to the back of her mind, and went to make dinner.

* * *

"God's sake," he growled to himself. "No wonder Mangle left! That chicken is turning me soft! Why did I even take her?!" But there, he cut himself off, remembering why. Because instantly, she'd stood out to him. On the spot, he'd known that there was something special. That if he was leaving without hurting anyone, she'd be the price.

And he was right. And now he knew it.

He gave up the mental battle. As stubborn as he was, even he knew you can only deny the truth for so long. The truth was... he was in love with Chica. And now he had no chance. Not after what he'd done.

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Now that Foxy had admitted the truth to himself, he really wanted to make it up to her. So with Chica edging away, and Foxy trying to be nice, it really was a strange affair. Foxy would constantly try to make small talk, and Chica would always try to say as little as possible. The final conversation was this.

"So..." Foxy said, running out of questions to ask her.

"Inverkip." Chica said, still refusing to engage in the conversation.

"That in Scotland?" Foxy said, trying to drag out the conversation, and remembering that they'd been a few miles off the Scottish coast when he took her.

"Mmhm." Chica said, still not wanting to keep talking.

"I'm from an island off the Scottish coast. Most of the people are Irish though. Including meself. And Mangle, o' course."

"Hmm."

"Umm... you have any siblings?" He said, getting really desperate for a good question.

"My sister," she said. "Chia. Also know as Chi, Chickadee, and Chi-Chi."

"What's she like?" he said, glad to have gotten a little bit of detail out of her.

"She's sweet. And sensitive. And probably _crying_." She looked at him, pointedly.

"Ah... I guess that's my fault, aye?" he said guiltily.

"Aye," Chica said. And that's when Foxy noticed she was crying.

He got up, and knelt beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders, and trying to console her.

"Hey... hey, it's ok..." he whispered to her.

"No it's not! It's really not! You've taken me away from everything! Do you know how much I'll miss? I'll never see my sister get married, I'll never see any of my friends get married, I might not know if any of them have kids, or if they end up in hospital, or-" she was absolutely sobbing her heart out by this point. "What if my sister _died_? What if she dies, and I don't even know!"

She collapsed in a mess of tears, not caring anymore that Foxy had his arms wrapped around her. In fact, she ended up leaning into him, just crying, finally realizing that it would be really hard to get away- and that she just wouldn't be able to. Unless Foxy willingly let her go, she was stuck here.

"Chica! There's no way you could miss any of that... they'd find a way to tell you..."

"How? How are they even meant to know where I am at any point?"

"I- I don't know.." he said. "But... You won't miss that much of life... I promise..." he wiped away her tears, and she finally stopped crying.

She started to calm down, and noticed her situation. She was in a corner, with Foxy blocking her in with his arms around her, and she was leaning against him, and had been weeping for the past five minutes. As if reading her mind, he loosened his grip, and she shifted her weight back onto her chair. Once making sure she was properly on the seat, and not going to fall, he stood back up, and was about to go over to his side of the table when he remembered there was no point, since he was done. Then he thought of something.

"Ch-Chica..."

"What?"

"I don't suppose you know where Mangle went, do ye?" He looked up hopefully, sadness in his eyes. "I'm just not ready to let her go."

"N-no." She looked away quickly, feeling selfish and mean.

He didn't fall for it.

"Ye do. I can tell. Please, just... please! She's me 'lil sister, and I just... I can'ae let her go that easily."

"Foxy, I- I promised her. I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"I just- I just don't want anything to happen to her. Like how ye' were worrying about your sister," His ears drooped, and he gave up. He was almost out the door, when he said, "If you change yer mind... ye know where I am."

He shut the door behind him, and the moment he was out, Chica burst into tears again. For some reason, it broke her heart to see him so sad. She desperately wanted to help him, but she didn't want to betray Mangle. She had left to get rid of him, not to have the person she trusted lead him straight to her. But she had a feeling he really was just trying to be a good brother to Mangle, and that he didn't want to drag her away from where she wanted to go. She was so conflicted over keeping Mangle's trust, and helping her brother look out for her.

But even she wanted to see how Mangle had gotten on, and if she was safe. So, after a long emotional battle, she decided to tell Foxy where she had sent Mangle, despite knowing that he wouldn't be happy about it. He just looked so utterly lost without his sister, after all, she had left without any warning to him, which Chica had to keep reminding herself, since she had been told what was happening the night before it happened. For Foxy, one day she was mad at him, the next day she was gone.

"Foxy?" Chica said, knocking on his door. She heard crashes coming from the room, and a yelp. Foxy stuck his head out the door.

"Oww... aye?"

"I- I, um... I, er..."

"Spit it out!"

"I sent her to Freddy's!"

Foxy fell over. Literally, he was lying on the ground. And he'd fainted. Chica rolled her eyes. For someone who was meant to be a "Fearless pirate" he was pretty scared of Freddy. But who wouldn't be, if they had to deal with him on non-friendly terms? He did break someone's jaw when he was 16...

A few moments later, he woke up to Chica sitting him up against the wall.

"Oh, you woke up." She said, practically emotionless- at least, on the outside. In the inside she was exploding with relief.

"Um... I guess. What happened?" He replied, putting his hand to his head.

"I told you I sent Mangle to Freddy's, and you fain-" THUMP. Chica sighed. "There you go again." She started sitting him up, and went to get an ice pack before his head started to bruise. "Silly fox..." she muttered, but she was smiling. And didn't mind helping him; in fact she hated to think what might've happened to him by now if she hadn't been there.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Ok, I'm really really sorry, I promise. (Btw if you read the whole thing at the top, you don't need to read most of this) I'm taking forever, I know. But the story is drawing to a close soon. I think another two or three chapters... sorry if you wanted more, but the series was putting me under so much _pressure_. Like, I don't want to just close it down, and leave you guys hanging, this is the story that started me on Fanfiction! And I had so much planned, Freddy's Tale, Chica's, Bonnie's, Mangle's, probably the rest of the Toys, I'd been planning a really sad backstory for BB, not to mention JJ, (The one from the set of stories... it's confusing) I'd been so looking forward to doing Marionette's Tale, Springtrap's Tale would've been awesome, and now the fourth game's out, I could've done Fredbear's Tale. **

**(READ THIS BIT) **

**But guys. Get. Hyped. Do not under any circumstances expect anything soon, but I'm going to finish my current stories before I tell you about these stories I'm planning, but I'll tell you this; it's not set in my AU. I have decided to write... a canon story. The very first. Well, not exactly _canon_, but set in the canon universe. Not saying anything else, cause like I said, I don't want to tell you anything until I've finished the rest of my stories.  
**

**Updates on how I'm doing with the rest of the stories: Mlp One-shots: Oh. My. God. So many ideas. I wrote a full page of chapter titles. After Foxy's Tale and JJ's Tale I'm gonna focus on school for a bit, and just write for fun. I've been trying too hard, and it makes me feel like my stories just aren't as good. So yeah, in that focusing on school time, I'll be doing Mlp One-Shots. I have a chapter I'm just going over, then I'll do the rest of my FNaF ones, and start writing the rest of the Mlps'.**

**JJ's Tale: Yeah... not so good. I'll start working on it when I'm done this, promise. But I've just been so busy!**

**Everything else: Not even trying. Not kidding, I just started pouring myself into this, just to get it done. **

**I have LOVED writing this chapter. I had so many problems, I just didn't know what to do. So mega thanks to Son of Jason. You gave this story a new direction, and really helped me out. If we hadn't started talking, I don't know what would've happened to this story. Once I started in that new direction, the story went back to being the fun story that budded in my mind when monitoring a bunch of six year olds, the story that I enjoyed writing, that I scribbled a bit of whenever I could, and I loved that. I wrote most of this in randomly scribbled parts, some typed, some written, it was a mess until tonight, when I finally sorted it out, and joined them all together. I didn't really plan for Chica's sudden realization that she might not get home unless he lets her, but I'm kinda glad I did put it in. It added a part of her personality I couldn't work in before. **

**That's been a big problem for me. The personalities. I don't like how I portrayed most of the characters, but I've made peace with it, and I'm sorting it out, I've got the ideas for how to fix it. I know what I'm doing now, and I'll possibly continue the series in the future, if I ever want to.**

**Lastly, a big thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this series, and given a positive review, and of course, all the guests that have read this story, and can only review. Thanks everyone, you guys are the reason I didn't give up on this story. **

**Until next time, peace out ~KatKat**


	8. Chapter 8 The Journey (Part 1)

Foxy had a made a decision, and his decision was final. Mangle was his _sister_, and there was absolutely no way he was going to abandon her now. They were a team, always had been, and always would be. They were going to get her, even if he had to give up Chica. The thought made him shudder, but it would have to be done. Blood before love had always been his family's motto.

Meanwhile, Chica was in her room, wondering what was going to happen. What decision would Foxy make? Would this be her chance to go home? Did she really _want _to go home? It was tearing up her mind, and she was finally letting herself tell the truth; she loved that dratted fox.

Not like it could ever happen. Freddy would hate her forever.

As she was considering her options, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, knowing that this meant Foxy had decided. What he had chosen, she did not know.

He came in, sighing deeply. "I've decided what I'm going to do." He told her. When he got no response, he continued. "I'm taking you home."

Still, she gave him no response, and simply stared into space. She finally realises her feelings, and now she has to go? How is this fair? Surprising her, and him, he came and sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Chica?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Shakily she breathed in. It was never going to happen anyway. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

Foxy frowned, sure she was lying. Then he remembered the last time he tried to get a girl to be truthful, and decided to leave it. He didn't particularly want another shoe in his face. Especially not if Chica had high heels like the other girl…

"Ok then…" he said, clearly not convinced. He got up, and casting one look back, he left the room. Before he closed the door behind him, he added, "We can leave tomorrow if that's ok."

"Sure." She replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

Not knowing what to do, he left it at that.

The next day she woke up extra early, and packed all her things away. She took down her hammock, and put that in her bag too. Hey, it was comfy! For a while she just sat and wrote in her diary. Then she went into the galley, and started her usual morning routine. When Foxy came in ten minutes later, he instantly saw that she was hiding her emotions, but didn't question it.

They ate in complete silence.

It was four hours before they reached land. Three of those hours, Chica spent in Mangle's old hangout at the top of the mast, while Foxy was steering the ship. The first hour had been spent cleaning up the galley. Foxy didn't know when he'd be back, and was simply leaving it in a dock. In case his treasure ran out when paying for the placement, he wanted it pristine so it could be rented. He's only a pirate when on the Seven Seas- the rest of the time he paid for things honestly, and wouldn't steal a thing.

In addition to this, he also dressed more normally when on land, wearing a red and black checked shirt over a white T-Shirt and jeans, instead of his usual waistcoat, pirate hat, ect. As much as she tried to resist, Chica couldn't help staring at him every so often.

When she finally saw that they were fast approaching land, she called out to Foxy standing below.

"I can see land." She called.

Foxy sighed. "Yer MEANT to say "Land ahoy," but whatever."

Confidently he led the ship into the dock, stopping it perfectly, and went to sort out payment. He left Chica to tie the ship up.

He came back a few minutes later, and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes, but knew to take it. It was a busy place, and if they got separated she would surely be lost. They walked together through the bustling city, Foxy holding onto her tightly, and they both pretended they only did it to keep together, but both secretly wished they could stay like that for longer. Forty minutes later, they stopped at a café, got coffee for Foxy and hot chocolate for Chica, and started to plan.

"Ok, do you have any money from your cruise?" Foxy asked.

Chica noticed that the pirate accent was gone, and wondered which his real voice actually was. "Not much. Business hadn't been doing so well, and we decided to splurge a little with that cruise. It took a lot of our savings."

Foxy winced, and felt horribly guilty for spoiling it. "Any at all?" He said hopefully.

She checked her purse. "Fifty pounds." She replied.

"And I have over a hundred on me… where is the place?"

"In-" **_BUS DRIVES PAST_**

"That's about four days travel… if I'm right with where we are now. I should probably check that, huh?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

He got up awkwardly, and went to ask someone, who confirmed they were indeed in- **_TRAIN GOES PAST _**just as he'd thought. He came back to the table and sat back down.

"Yeah, just where I thought. It's four days travel, five if we move slow. Three and a half if we're quick. Also it depends on where we can sleep."

"I know where we are. What would you say if I told you I can cut it down to three days?"

He stared at her. "How? I've been here a million times, there's no way."

"Yes there is. My cousin stays here. She has a spare car she uses when her other one breaks down. Which is pretty often, so if hers is broken we can go to one of her friends. They're all pretty accident prone when it comes to cars… they've been in a shocking amount of crashes, and you wouldn't believe how many they had with each other."

He was gaping at her by this point. "A car?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh wait… one problem… do you know how to drive?"

She snorted. "You don't know how to drive?"

"Of course I know how to drive!" he defended. "My license just expired… a year ago."

Chica laughed. "Yeah, I've got a license. It should only take twenty minutes to get to her house, and if I tell her we're coming then she'll be waiting."

Foxy still looked a little bewildered, and answered; "Yeah. Sure, that's, uh- That's great!"

She pulled out her phone. "I'll just give her a call, 'kay?"

He nodded, and turned to his coffee. It was deliciously warm, and he'd never been so grateful to be on land.

Chica got up and stood outside to get a better signal, and internally marvelled at how comfortable her speech was getting around him. With people she didn't trust, she spoke very formally, and with those she didn't like she spoke rudely. With him she'd been neither of those things. Which could only mean she had begun to trust the crimson fox.

Her phone rung momentarily, before Chica's cousin picked up.

"Chica, is that you?" The voice said from the end of the line.

"Hey Paisley, yeah it's me. Listen, I was off seeing a friend, and we're in a little trouble with getting home in the way that we kinda have to walk it… I was wondering if you've got a car to spare for a while? I'll get it back to you soon of course!"

"Yeah, sure! We've only just had an accident, so we're not expecting another for a few weeks yet-" the sound of smashing plates cut her off. From over the phone Chica could hear her calling out; "Was that the new plates I just heard, Paris?"

In the distance; "Uhhh…. Maybe?"

Chica could hear Paisley laugh, and she went back to talking to Chica. "I went out and adopted a kid, and I'm sorry to say she's just as bad as me. Her name's Paris."

"Aww, she sounds cute! We'll be over in like, twenty minutes?"

"That's fine! See you then!"

"Bye!"

Chica hung up, grinning like mad, and went back in and sat down at the table.

"We should pay and get out of here. She's expecting us in twenty minutes."

When Foxy started to get up, she spoke again.

"Oh Foxy…" She said mischievously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get along with kids?" She continued in an almost sing-song voice.

"Not excessively…."

"Oh, you'll just _love_ Paisley's house then!" She jumped up out of her seat, and went over to the counter to pay for their drinks.

Foxy followed. "Wait what? Is there something you're not telling me? Why will I _"love"_ Paisley's house so much?"

Chica refused to answer, and only giggled in reply.

**Time-skip to Paisley's house**

Chica went up to the door, and knocked sharply twice.

"PARIS, CAN YOU GET THAT?"

"SURE."

The door was opened by a kid with pink hair tied up in bunches. She was wearing a brown T-Shirt and blue overalls, with pink trainers. She also had flour all over one side of her face, and it looked she'd been having a fight with some butter on the other.

"Hi," she grinned, revealing magenta braces. "You must be Chica, and your friend."

"Yeah, you're Paris, right?"

"Yeah! Sorry about the mess, I was baking cupcakes!"

"I'm sure they'll be great!" Chica smiled.

"Prob'ly not…" Paris answered. "This is the sixth batch…today." She added sheepishly.

"I can show you how to get them perfect some time, if you want," Chica offered.

"REALLY?! Yes please!"

Chica smiled, just as Paisley came bursting through. "Sorry for taking so long, I was talking to Parker. His washing machine flooded- again." She sighed. "Fifth time this week. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if one of us lived with Nina or Niko or one of them for a while."

Chica laughed. "Neither of you would have jobs because you'd break everything you touch and they'd have to fix it all!"

Paisley laughed good-heartedly. "Let's get you two a car now," she said. She looked behind Chica, and greeted Foxy happily. "Hello! You must be Chica's friend." She extended a hand.

"Yeah. Foxy." He took her hand, and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Paisley," she said. "They garage's just out there, if you go that way I'll just fetch the keys."

Foxy headed out, and Chica hung behind for a moment.

Paisley turned to her with one of those looks. "You never told me you had a boooyfriieennndd!" she grinned cheekily.

Chica shoved her. "Shut up Paisley! He is NOT my boyfriend."

Paisley giggled. "You're such a tsundere," she said. "And a baka."

"I'm fluent in Japanese, Paisley, I understand everything you just said."

"I know," she half sang. She almost danced out the door.

Within a few minutes, and a long goodbye, Foxy and Chica were on the road.

"Right, so we're a few countries away, but thankfully there's an underwater tunnel from- **OH LOOK A PLANE- **to- **THAT'S WEIRD, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE- **so that cuts a bit from our journey. There's only two countries we have to drive the whole way through." Chica said. "So if we're right, then counting sleep and eating ect, we should be there in three days, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good. It's getting to the busy season, Freddy will be panicking, and nothing good happens when he panics."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." She said. "Once he locked himself in the basement for six hours, when the power was out. The worst part? He didn't just get the wrong room and then couldn't get the right key, no, he actually meant it."

"Wow…"

"Yep."

They drove in silence, until Chica couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey, you mind checking if Paisley left any CDs in the glove box?" she said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, sure," he said, checking and finding a decent selection. Some Fall Out Boy ones, a My Chemical Romance, and more than a few Panic! At The Disco.

"Just put on anything." Chica said, since she didn't know the options. She liked the same stuff as her cousin anyway.

He chose Save Rock And Roll. It was the only one he knew after all. The music started playing out of the speakers, and Chica absentmindedly started singing along.

"You are a brick tied to me,

That's dragging me down,

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground,

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky,

Here, here comes this rising tide,

So come on,

Put on your war paint-" She stopped suddenly, realising that Foxy had been staring at her.

"What?" she said, blushing furiously.

"Y-your voice…" he stuttered.

"What about it?" She scowled, trying to stop blushing.

"It's… beautiful."

"Shut up." She turned back to the wheel and didn't say anything more.

They got most of the way through the album before she started humming along again.

"I only plugged in to save rock and roll," she sang. She blushed again as she realised what she was doing, but, to her surprise, Foxy joined in.

"Rock and roll, no,

Wherever I go, go,

Trouble seems to follow,"

Chica joined him again. "I only plugged in to save rock and roll,"

Together they finished the song, and without saying a word Foxy went into the glove box for a new CD. Chica smiled, and sang along to every song as though he wasn't there.

After three hours, Chica noticed that they were running low on fuel. She turned to tell Foxy, and she tutted when she saw that he'd fallen asleep with his head lolling to the side. She shook her head slightly, and went to find the nearest petrol station. Once they'd stopped and she'd fuelled up the car, and asked the person at the counter for directions to a decent hotel, she gently shook him awake.

"Foxy? Foxy!"

"Hmm… uhh," he mumbled, barely awake.

"We're gonna go to a hotel, 'kay?"

"Huuh, s-sure…"

Chica held back laughter, and restarted the car. Thirty minutes later, they had a two-room suite for the night, and Foxy was dead to the world.

The next day around two in the afternoon, Foxy was asking Chica about her friends.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she laughed.

"My sister is with them! I need to know if they're… y'know… nice."

"Well, if I know Freddy then it's Mari and JJ that he's borrowed from his brother, so as long as he doesn't tell Mari who Mangle is, then Mari will be fine. JJ's cool, considering she's a kid, Bonnie will be okay with it since I sent her. Freddy… well, it depends on how he's feeling. If he's absolutely freaking out, then she'll either be turned away at the door, or will be given a job instantly. If he's in an average mood, she'll either be sent to his brother or be allowed to stay. And if he's in utter breakdown mode then Bonnie will be in charge."

"What do you mean, as long as he doesn't tell Mari who she is?"

"Let's just say Mari is… odd. He's magical to start with; almost scarily powerful actually. He can get a little… protective to say the least."

Foxy tried not to let his ears droop. "Is he your…"

"What?! No!" Chica exclaimed. "It's just… he was pretty much a recluse for like, a year, and I was the one that got him to come out and make friends. I mean… I think he does have a bit of a crush on me. But I don't…"

"Yeah… I uh… get what you mean…"

Both of them looked away, unable to hold eye contact. (Not like Chica should've been anyway.)

"You wanna… stop for something to eat?" They hadn't eaten anything for most of the previous day, although they had had breakfast at the hotel.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Foxy replied.

They stopped at a sweet little café in **OH GOD THAT FALLING TREE REALLY IS A SAFETY HAZARD **and ordered some food. Chica's was vegetarian, obviously, while Foxy's mainly consisted of meat.

"So, are we on track?"

"Just about. There were some road works which set us back a little, but it shouldn't make much difference in the long run. Maybe about an hour."

"That's fine…" he said. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wished it would take longer.

Chica sipped her drink, and a minute later their food arrived. As they were eating, they kept sneaking glances at each other. They had both realised their true feelings for one another, but thought the other could never feel the same. Their time together was drawing to a close, and each was scared to lose the other, yet knew it would come in just a few days. As they glanced, they each made a wish; that when they parted, it wouldn't be the last time they met.

**And here ends another chapter of Foxy's Tale. It's a pretty long one; in fact, I think it's the longest by about 100 words. It took me far less time than I thought, with me putting in maybe around seven or eight nights of work instead of the usual fourteen to fifteen. It may have something to do with the way I started to get my life together a little. I started watching more YouTube, more anime, played more Sims…. And this somehow helped? ( Don't try to follow my example- I am a strange being.) **

**Anyway. The anime gave me a legitimate life goal (I now want to work in I.T and game design) and I've started to focus better at school (though I still frequently want to stab people. A tip with this one is to remind yourself; there is no YouTube or Netflix in prison) and I get along better with people in general. (OK, that bit was a joke. I hate socializing even more now. But I do get along better with my total gaming geek friends, and even my bestie. Love you Onyx!) **

**I have not felt less Christmassy in my life, but somehow I keep getting into random good moods. I'm in one right now actually. Probably why I sound so positive and cheery, and I'm being so nice to everyone! **

**Love you guys! Signing out,**

**~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9 The Journey (Part 2)

Slipping a glimpse sideways, Foxy smiled to himself. Through this trip he and Chica were starting to grow close, and she didn't shy away when he stood closer to her when they were in a busy area. She was accepting it. And he hoped that maybe… a little more than that. That maybe- possibly- she could feel the same way.

What was he thinking? He was literally taking her home, and once he left he'd never see her again. What was the point in getting a stupid crush on her now-

"What are you staring at?" Chica asked, seeming amused.

He awoke from his thoughts, and realised he'd been staring at her. "Just, uh… daydreaming…"

"About?"

"….. stuff…."

She glanced up, a bemused smile on her face. "What kind of stuff?"

Foxy was blushing behind his red fur. He was sure she knew what he had been thinking about. "Nothing really. Just random things."

She looked at him, not suspiciously as such, but you could tell she thought he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Okay then." Her eyes went back to the road, and they drove in silence for five minutes until she spoke again.

"We'll need to stop for petrol soon." She said. "Can you get maps up on my phone?" she gave it to him. He switched it on and winced.

"You're, eh…. Out of battery…."

She looked up, horrified. "Crap. We're in the middle of France! I took Spanish in school, I can't speak French! Can you speak French? Please say you can speak French!"

Foxy stared for a second then gathered his wits. "Stop the car for a minute."

She parked outside a small cafe. He got out and walked up to a woman eating at an outside table with her kid. Chica followed behind him.

"Bonjour," he started. "Nous ne savons pas notre chemin autour de cette zone. Pourriez-vous nous dire sommes la station essence la plus proche est?"

"Oui bien sûr." She replied. "Il est à seulement quelques pâtés de cette façon. Je vous souhaite deux à trouver votre chemin correct." She smiled kindly.

"Merci," he said, and smiled back.

He and Chica walked back to the car.

"Wow." Chica said. "That was awesome!"

"It's nothing really," he scoffed. "I was left with nothing to do for a while when Mangle was at school, so I started taking a French course."

"Did you drop out?" The age gap between Foxy and his sister was surely only a couple of years.

"Not exactly. More like "Passed my exams three years early because there was nothing else to do and no longer had to attend"."

"So you're a prodigy then?" she asked as she started the car.

"I guess? It's more that I had nothing to do except study, so that's all I did."

"It's still amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed.

A few minutes later they reached the station. Chica went to undo her seatbelt, but Foxy stopped her.

"I'll get it." He jumped out and started putting petrol in the car, leaving Chica time to think.

"Is it just me, or is he acting different?" she thought. "It's kinda like that old Disney song in Beauty and the Beast. How did it go again?

_There's something sweet,_

_And almost kind,_

_But he was mean, and he was cruel and unrefined,_

_But now he's dear,_

_And so unsure,_

_Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before,_

Something like that anyway. But really, he does seem to be acting… sweeter, I guess. I wonder, does he- could he-" she sighed. "Probably not. It's better to just give it up. This silly little crush isn't going anywhere."

Only seconds after she thought this, Foxy came back. "Okay, let's hit the road."

At ten pm, when they decided to stop for the night, it felt to Chica like they'd been driving for days. The hotel they found was small and not very clean. It only seemed to get worse when they entered the room and found that there was only one bed. They stared at it with wide eyes, looked at each other, and then back to the bed. This went on for a few minutes before Chica finally stopped the pattern. She sighed, and went into the tiny bathroom. After a few minutes she came out in a onesie and put her bag down. She got into bed, and snuggled under the covers. Foxy still hadn't moved.

"If you _want _to stand there all night, go ahead. If not, this is a _king sized _bed y'know."

He awkwardly did the same Chica had done (Not the onesie though XD) and lay on the opposite side of the bed.

Neither of them said anything, but both were thinking a lot.

"This is fine, this doesn't matter, it was just a mistake and now we have to sleep less than a foot apart… whatever, people do this all the time….." Chica was thinking.

"Would she freak out if I put my arm around her? Or held her hand? Probably… I wish I hadn't messed up so bad at the first impression…"

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, Chica first, with Foxy watching her sleep for a few minutes before he dozed off himself. During the night, they drifted closer together, ending up right beside each other. Chica woke up first in the morning, and found herself looking straight at Foxy, their faces almost touching. She automatically pulled herself away, and got up. She looked back a few times, and when he didn't wake up within five minutes she decided to just go get changed.

When Foxy awoke, Chica was sitting on her suitcase in a cute yellow skirt and white blouse with small frills on the sleeves. Her hair was hanging down instead of its usual upright style, and she seemed to be wearing a little makeup. She was also wearing her favourite lemon coloured sneakers.

"Hi," he mumbled, utterly exhausted.

"Hey," she replied shyly.

Because of how tired he was, he didn't pick up on her shyness, and simply yawned instead of commenting. "I'll go get dressed," he said, yawning again. He stumbled into the tiny bathroom and start to change, leaving Chica alone.

"Did he even _look _at me?" she thought. "Well, he did seem pretty tired… I wish I could read people better…"

He came out and yawned again. "Hey. I guess we should head?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

**The next day**

They'd been driving for a few hours, chatting about different things, singing along to the albums in the car and sometimes the radio, and having a pretty good time. Every so often, Foxy would glance down at her, smiling uncontrollably. One time Chica noticed, but they both just laughed it off.

"It can't mean anything," Chica thought. "I was talking to him; it's only manners to look at me! I have to keep my eyes on the road, so I have an excuse."

"Does she think that was weird? She definitely thinks that was weird. God, I've ruined it more haven't I? Well… she doesn't seem to hate me, so I can't have messed up _that_ much, right? Surely not…."

"So what's it like at the pizzeria?" He asked. "Must be pretty fun."

"It is. At first we were a little crowded, because it was me, Freddy, Bonnie, their siblings, my sister, and then BB came along too, and we were starting to run out of room, but then we managed to get another building. It was smaller though, so Freddy, Bonnie and I left. Since then Mari and JJ joined the others. They seem to get more little kids, while ours always seem to be ten or older. We're not totally sure why, but I guess the other pizzeria is brighter and more kiddy-ish somehow."

"What do you guys actually do?"

"Freddy's the singer, Bonnie's the guitarist and I'm the backup vocals, and I help out in the kitchen a lot."

"What about your sister? Chia is it?"

Chica was pleasantly surprised that he remembered her sister's name. "Same set-up. She knows a little guitar and a little drums, so sometimes she plays, but she prefers singing. Mari runs a prize corner for the competitions and arcade, and BB and JJ give out balloons and take care of the littler ones."

"Sounds nice. Wish I had a job like that."

"It's a bit different. Can be really stressful though." Her mood dampened. "We're not doing great for money recently. Freddy's starting to lose it. We took a vacation quite suddenly so he could calm himself a little. Personally, I think he'd lose about half the stress if he would just tell Bonnie that he has a massive crush on her- oops. Not meant to tell you that."

"He's not particularly discreet. I could kinda tell." Foxy replied.

"Good. If he'd just get it over with and tell her, he'd feel so much better. She clearly feels the same."

They were silent for a while, before Chica reached out and flicked on the radio. Neither of them said a word, but they left the music fill the void of silence.

"I can't believe I said all that." Chica thought. "Hopefully he thinks I was being literal and not hinting towards us at all. So what if I was? He _was_ staring at me after all!"

"So where-abouts are we?" Foxy asked after about twenty minutes.

"Close. We'll be there tomorrow if we keep this pace up."

"That's good," he said nonchalantly.

"We should probably stop soon though. I'm getting tired."

"Okay. Let's find the nearest hotel then." He smiled.

When they reached a hotel, Chica went to get a room, while Foxy waited at the entrance. She came back after booking, and started talking.

"A one bed room was cheaper, and it's king-sized again, so I figured why not save a little money?"

Foxy looked surprised for a moment. "Okay," he said, stunned at the thought.

She smiled, and picked up her bags to go to the room. Upon entry, she immediately when into the en suite to get changed, leaving Foxy to work through his astonishment. _She actually got a single bed room- of her own free will! _He was totally flabbergasted. Could it be she liked him back? Did it matter though? Tomorrow she'd be gone, and he'd likely never see her again… unless he did something about it. But the thought of rejection broke down his confidence. As much as it tore him up inside, he had to let her go. If she wanted him to stay with her, he could only hope she had the confidence he lacked.

Inside the bathroom, Chica was having her own mental battle, against the same problem.

_"Was that too forward?" _she asked herself. _"Maybe it was. I should've thought this through more… well, he seemed okay with it I guess. But does he actually like me? I'm so torn… I think I love him, but I'm so scared of rejection. Should I do something about it? Or should he be the one to make a move? Is that sexist? I feel like I'm being sexist. Oh god."_

A true predicament; both head over heels, neither with the courage to admit it. Both hoping the other will light the spark, but too scared to do it themselves. And endless circle of wanting and not having- tragic, is it not?

**A.N**

**I am SORRY okay?! There's been a lot of pressure on me to write this chapter, and I know you think you're being gentle when you say things like "I don't want to rush you, but I've been waiting since..." and so on, but it really puts pressure on me. I don't mind people asking when the next chapter will be out, but when you add in how long you've been waiting it just makes it harder for me to concentrate on my writing. **

** I want you all to know that I've been working really hard on other stories as well, but nothing will be uploaded until I'm finished this. Then it will be JJ's Tale, and so on. I know this may sound strange to some people, but I want my stories to come out in an order instead of in the insane jumble they've been in before. I've started writing Undertale stories as well, and I'm planning quite a bit for that franchise so hopefully some of you guys will be looking forward to that. Don't expect it for a while though- it's no where near my top priority at the moment!**

** Before anyone asks, I'm going to answer the question for you; the next chapter will probably be released around the end of this month, perhaps the beginning of April. If it's mid April and I still haven't uploaded it, I give you guys permission to nag me every so often.**

** Now goodbye- I have the next chapter to write!**


	10. Chapter 10 The End

They were talking as they drove, occasionally stealing glimpses of each other. Never had a pair been so caught up in the fear of rejection. They talked about anything and everything- except love. They were far too worried to bring it up.

Chica wanted to tell him how she felt so badly that it was breaking her inside. She felt utterly helpless. She made herself empty promises; "I'll tell him soon." "If it seems like he likes me, I'll tell him." And so on. None of them were carried out. She was just lying to herself in an effort to feel better about the way she was hiding from her emotions.

Foxy meanwhile, was seriously considering telling her, time and time again, but he'd always come up with some half-baked excuse to let him chicken out. "If she doesn't feel the same, she could totally ditch me out here." "What if I scare her off?" "If I come on too strong I'll scare her and she'll hate me." Stupid, pointless excuses- not even actual reasons; just excuses. He too was lying to himself. Both of them were caught in a web of conflicting emotions and thoughts, unable to find a way out.

"We'll get to the pizzeria in about two hours." Chica said.

"That short a time? It feels like we only just left…"

She laughed. "It does. Strange how time can fly, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Looking forward to getting home?"

"I guess. It's going to feel pretty boring after all this though."

Foxy blinked. Did she mean the situation in general, or spending it with him?

"I'll miss you, y'know. It's been fun."

Even Chica was surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"It has. I'll… miss you too. It's been way more interesting with you around…"

Chica smiled a small, sad smile, and shifted her attention back to the road.

"Maybe we could visit you sometimes," Foxy added. "Mangle and I."

"I'd like that," Chica beamed. "I'd say I'll visit you too, but we don't have enough money for me to go anywhere too far away."

"Do you think they're all going to hate me when we get to the pizzeria?"

Chica sighed. "It's very possible. Especially with Freddy. Once he has an opinion on something, it's very hard to change it. Bonnie might not, since I trust you."

Those three words sent Foxy's heart racing. _"I trust you."_ He honestly thought he'd never hear those words coming out of her mouth. "Well that's better than nothing I guess."

"I suppose. Will Mangle be okay with you coming to find her like this?"

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Probably not… she might throw a lamp at me again."

"AGAIN?!" Chica laughed.

They kept talking, joking and telling stories for hours on end. It was fun, and they were truly enjoying themselves. For the longest time they forgot the harsh reality that meant they would lose each other the next day.

**The next day**

After driving for a few hours, Foxy ended up falling asleep, his head lolling to one side. Chica kept looking over and giggling at how different he was when asleep; so much more innocent, almost vulnerable. But eventually she had to wake him up.

"Foxy," she said. "Foxy, wake up."

"Hmm?" he mumbled, slowly coming out of dreamland.

"We'll be there in about five minutes. You should probably be conscious when we arrive."

"That would be pretty helpful, wouldn't it?"

"Yep," she laughed. "It really would."

He stretched, cracking his back and neck, and very nearly obscuring Chica's vision. She had to duck under his arm to see the road.

"Oops, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No biggie. We didn't crash."

"We could've though…" He felt really bad about it.

"I can handle it. Really."

"I guess. So where is it?"

"Just a few blocks away. Straight line for a while, then a left."

He nodded. "How do you think Mangle's doing?"

"She'll most likely be fine. Bonnie will be taking care of her, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Positive! Look, you can just see it now." She turned around a corner, and the first bit of the Fazbear's Pizza sign appeared. She pulled into the car park and took off her seatbelt. "I guess this is it…"

"Looks like it," Foxy said grimly. "Freddy's gonna rip me apart…"

"Nah, you took me back in one piece."

"I wouldn't say _I _took you back. You're the one who got us here." He said jokingly. "But really, thanks for that. You could've ditched me at pretty much any point, but you stuck with me. Thank you."

"You're trying to get to your sister. I have a sister too; I know how it feels to be worried. Once when she was sixteen she promised to be home from a party by midnight. She came home at three in the morning, crying. Some jerk got her drunk and tried to rape her. Thank god she got out of there in time, or things could've gotten really bad. It was actually Freddy's brother that saved her. He noticed she'd been gone for a while and went to find her, and I am eternally thankful he did."

"Wow… oh my god…. Was she okay?"

"The dumb piece of crap never got past second base."

"Well at least he didn't get any further!"

"Yeah. Anyway, let's not talk about such dark things. Today's gonna be hard enough as it is."

Foxy started for a moment. What did she mean by that? Chica got out of the car, and he followed suite. It was time.

As they entered the restaurant, Chica was hit with a familiar smell. Everything was exactly as it had been when she left. For a second they just stood taking it in, when all of a sudden Bonnie walked out of the kitchen. She saw them and promptly dropped her plate. Her eyes went wide and she started stuttering. "Umm h-hi…. Hi Ch-chica…"

Freddy poked his head through the door. "You okay? I heard a smash-" then he noticed him. "Why, the HELL…"

And then Mari. He walked in, saw Chica and Foxy and instantly screamed before fainting.

Finally, JJ. She walked in, apple in hand. Noticing Chica, she raised her hand in greeting. "Hey Chica." She took a bite of her apple. "Hey Chica's friend."

Chica sighed in relief. "Hey JJ. This is Foxy."

"Hi Foxy. You're the other one's brother, right?"

"Um, yeah," he mumbled.

"She's not here." She took another bite of her apple.

"Not here as in she's out, or not here as in…" Chica trailed off.

"Not here as in Freddy told her to leave."

Chica turned to Freddy. "You told her to _leave?!" _she cried accusingly.

"That was a terrible choice of words! I did not tell her to leave! I'm not _heartless!" _

"I beg to differ," Chica muttered.

"Well he sent her to Fredrick, and that's basically as bad. He's gonna have her _slaving_ away."

"JJ, don't exaggerate. Fred's not that bad." Chica scolded her.

"He totally is, but whatever." She flounced away to deal with Mari. "C'mon ya big softie."

Chica turned to Foxy. "She's not far away. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Freddy interrupted. "We? You're not leaving with _him."_

She glared at him. "That's not for you to decide." She looked to Bonnie. "I'll be back soon, maybe a couple of hours. Bye."

She dragged Foxy out the door and back to the car. "Get in."

"You don't need to do this, you know, I can get her myself." He protested, but he was getting in.

"Psht. Fred will eat you alive. He's more of a workaholic than Freddy. He's not gonna give her up easy, and Mangle's not going to be particularly happy either, never mind the fact that Blu will have pretty much adopted her by now, and she and Chia are probably besties."

"Ahh. This may be harder than expected."

She hung her head to one side. "Ya _think?"_

**Short driving montage**

Chica wasted no time, marching straight up to the door and flinging it open.

"Welcome to Fred Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?" Blu said in a monotone, not looking up.

Chica sighed and rolled her eyes. "You do still _have _eyes, don'cha Blu?"

His head shot up instantly. "Oh thank _god. _Chia had been decompensating."

"Knowing you, that's an exaggeration. If she was decompensating she'd be in a permanent state of crying and curled into a ball under her bed."

"Yep. For a while now actually."

"Wait. Freddy wasn't meant to tell you guys!"

"Yeah well, he needed to tell Fred to get away with taking Mari and JJ, and eventually he had to tell Chia, and she started crying and then I found out. Basically everything went to hell. You have _got _to talk to her. _NOW."_ He started dragging her away, but she pulled herself out of his grip.

"In a minute. Something a little more serious first; where's Mangle?"

"Hmm? Oh, she popped out. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Good. I brought her brother."

Blu looked slightly confused. "How the hell did you _make friends with your kidnappers?!" _

Chica made a sound almost like a growl. "For the last time, they did not kidnap me!"

"Okay, okay. But still!"

"BY BEING A NICE PERSON!"

He cowered away from her. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

"What going on over here?" Fred inquired, peeking around a doorway, eyebrow raised.

"You're almost disturbingly apathetic to my sudden reappearance." Chica pointed out.

"Well I wasn't actually expecting you till tomorrow, but today is fine. Good actually; Chia is _really _upset."

"You were…. Expecting us?!"

"Mangle."

Foxy nodded. "That makes sense. She knows me well."

Chica raised her eyebrows. "Geez, she's good. I suppose I'll deal with my sister while we wait for yours then."

"Sounds good."

Chica smoothed her hair. "I actually like this top. Too bad it's gonna be drenched in tears in about forty seconds. Goodbye good top." And she walked towards her top's imminent destruction.

Chica poked her head through the door. "Hey sis," she said gently.

Immediately a head shaped lump poked out from under the bed, covered with blankets. "Chica?!"

"Do you _have _any other sisters?"

Chia flew out from under the bed and almost knocked Chica over. She would've, had there not been a wall.  
"Do ya wanna push me any harder, Chia?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Y'know, travelling, making friends."

"Making FRIENDS?!"

"Yeah…"

"WHY?!"

"Because. I know you probably have a bad impression of them, but they're actually really nice people."

Chia shook her head, utterly giving up. "I don't even care. I'm just glad you're back."

Chica patted her on the back, smiling. "In that case, am I allowed to stand up?"

"Oh," she said sheepishly and got off her. "Sorry."

"It's fine; you were worried, I get it. Now if you're okay with it, I have to go wait for Mangle. You've met her, right?"

"Oh yeah, Mangle's awesome! She's so sweet!"

"Well there you go. Her brother's just as nice."

"That's not what Mangle said."

"They parted on a bad note, now come on; I have to make sure she doesn't kill Foxy when she sees him."

She dragged Chia out of the room, with Chia hanging onto her room. By the time she made it to the front desk where Blu and Foxy were waiting, she was exhausted and Chia was still obstinately digging her feet into the ground. Foxy snickered.

"Oh shut up. I've dragged her all the way from her room; it's not my fault she doesn't want to come."

Chia gave a little "hmpf" and turned her head away from Foxy.

"Chia, don't do this." She didn't move. "For god's sake, why do you have to be so childish?" She still didn't move, or say anything. Chica shook her off of her arm and went to the door. "I think I see her!" she called after about a minute.

"Really?" Foxy gasped.

Chica gave him a withering look. "Would I have said anything if wasn't sure?"

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Well yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna go out to meet her."

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait here?"

"Unless you want her to get arrested for assault that would be wise."

She went out to see Mangle, and the second Mangle caught sight of her, she dropped everything she was holding, ran to her and hugged her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked breathless.

"Foxy got worried…"

Mangle let go. "You did _not_ bring him here."

"Umm…" Chica didn't know what to do. Mangle would find out he was here soon enough, so surely it would be easier to just tell her, right? Then again, she looked _really_ mad.

"Oh for God's sake. I'm gonna go deal with him, and your punishment for bringing him to me is that _you're _taking the shopping back in." And with that she sprinted for the pizzeria.

When Foxy saw her coming, he knew there could only be two reasons: she was mad, or she was happy. He was hoping for latter, but rather expected the former.

She burst through the doors, fuming. "You _IDIOT_, why would you come here? I left for a reason y'know!"

Clearly the former. "Look, I know you're mad, but-"

"NO! No buts. Go. NOW!"

"Sis, I spent days getting here, can you at least hear me out?"

"You have exactly one minute before I kick you into next Tuesday."

"I was really worried about you, you just disappeared all of a sudden with no explanation. I practically begged Chica to tell me where you went then I drove for days across whole countries to find you, only for you to _not be there, _and have to go somewhere else, and then you _weren't even in._ Do you have any idea how panicked I've been?! You're my sister, and I love you, Mangle, but you have driven me totally insane this past couple of weeks, and sure I'm happy to see you, but I'm still mad at you!" he stopped, panting.

Mangle took a deep breath. "Look, maybe my leaving was immature; maybe I shouldn't have done it, maybe I should've left a note, but I don't regret it. I have _friends _here, and I'm not losing that. I'm fine here; I'll have a good, safe life. I'm not a little kid anymore; I can make my own choices. Grow up and realise that. It was good to see you, now go."

"Mangle-"

"What part of "go" are you not getting?"

He knew there was no arguing with her, turned around and left.

Chica called out after him. "Foxy! Wait, how are you planning to get back?"

He either couldn't hear her or didn't want to, and just kept walking.

"For Christ's sake," she grumbled as she started after him. She found him sitting on the kerb, head in his hands. She felt the same twinge of worry that she'd felt the last time she found him like this. "Oh Foxy," she said pityingly.

"She told me to go, what else could I do?"

"Waited for me? I don't know. But there still the problem that I was your ride here, and it was _your_ money we spent. You're broke and countries away from your ship."

"I'll find a way," he sighed. "I always do."

Chica was worried about him; really worried. He was clearly upset, no matter how he tried to hide it. The worst part was knowing she had no way of going with him. "Here," she said. She dug through her purse and pulled out a large amount of money. "Take it. I already owe you this much for paying the whole way here."

"Chica, I can't accept that, it's far too much!"

"Nonsense. I insist."

He was reluctant, but Chica refused to back down and eventually he had to take it.

"I still think it's too much…"

"This is non-negotiable. Get in the car and I'll drive you to the train station."

"No, really, I'm fine. I need a walk to clear my head anyway."

"If you're sure…" Chica said, lingering.

"I'm sure."

"Then… I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

They awkwardly shook hands before laughing and giving each other a hug.

"I'll miss you," Chica admitted.

"You too. It's been nice having you around. Even if I did threaten to kill your friends if you didn't come…"

Chica giggled. "Let's let bygones be bygones," she said.

"That sounds good to me."

"I hope I see you again someday," she added, a little sadly.

"You too."

They hugged again, Chica holding back a small amount of tears.

"Goodbye," they blurted in unison. Laughing, they finally parted, Chica going to the car, Foxy going in the opposite direction. They were both thinking the exact same thing; "Why the hell didn't I tell them when I had the chance? There goes any shot I had…"

**Twenty minutes later, following Chica**

She walked through the doors to her home again, still unable to believe he was gone. Freddy greeted her happily.

"I'm so glad you're back," he smiled. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Things have kinda gone to hell without you."

"Glad to be back, Freddy." Though there was a smile on her face, inside she was dying. She felt so lonely. "I'm going to go to my room and unpack,'kay?"

"That's fine."

She went in and sat on her bed. She had no idea how she was going to readapt to the regular humdrum of the pizzeria after the past few weeks. Everything seemed different, including her. Feeling lost, she started to unpack, hoping that would help even a little bit. After about half an hour, Bonnie burst through the door, bubbling with excitement.

"Chica, Chica, Chica! You'll never guess what just happened!"

Chica smiled. "Did the moon crash land on your enemy's head?"

"No!"

"Are aliens descending on us to ask you for beauty tips?"

"No!" she laughed. "Take it seriously!"

"Okay, okay, I don't know. What happened?"

"FREDDY ASKED ME ON A DATE!"

Chica was honestly surprised. "Wow! I don't know what to say… that's great! I'm so happy for you! Umm…. When?"

"When's the date, or when did he ask?" Bonnie questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"When's the date?"

"Oh, tonight. Is that okay? You don't mind us rushing out on such short notice when you've only just got back, do you? Because we can reschedule-"

"Bonnie, of course I don't mind! Besides, Mari and JJ are still here, right?"

"Yes. You're sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure! Now, do you want help getting ready?"

"Dear God, yes!" The expression in her voice was so desperate that it made them both dissolve into giggles and collapse onto Chica's bed.

**Meanwhile, following Foxy**

Foxy scuffed his shoes along the ground. He'd left behind everyone he loved. First his sister, now Chica. The regret was welling up inside him like a volcano; violent and unexpected. What was left for him now? Nothing, as far as he could see. He was so deep in self-pity that he didn't hear the footsteps until Mangle was right behind him.

"Hey doofus," she said, hand on hip.

"Mangle!" he gasped spinning around.

"Don't get too excited. I'm not exactly here to be sweet. I'm more here to tell you to just man up already and tell her before she's gone."

He blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mangle rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Blu and Chia have been gossiping about you guys' crushes on each other since you left."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "That's-that's ridiculous! I don't like her like that!"

"Foxy. I've known you since the day I was born; I know when you've got a crush. Now go get her before she gives up on you. Chica can get with pretty much any boy she wants, you however are gonna have a waaayyyy harder time. Now go. Get. Her! NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!"

"Good. Toodles!" she waved, and took off running again.

"Oh geez. What do I do now?"

"Thank _god _we came to help him. He's completely _useless_ with this!" he heard behind him again.

He turned to them. "What is with people coming up behind me today?! Just come to my face like a sane person!"

"Sweetie," Chia said, totally seriously. "I am not sane, and neither is Blu. Don't even try to make us act sane."

"Oh dear God." He groaned.

**Two hours later (back to Chica)**

"Bye guys!" she called. Freddy and Bonnie were leaving for their date and while she was happy for them, she was a little stressed from having to throw a performance together in next to no time, and from having to order around others too. Chica had never been good at being in control, but they'd gotten there. Since it was Burns day, they decided to put up some decorations and hold a little Burns supper since it served a set menu and had a vague plan to it already, therefore taking off a lot of the stress from Chica. This had all been planned beforehand, but had really come in useful.

She was wearing a full length red dress, tightly fitted, but not to the point of uncomfortableness, with little black heels. Her hair was down, and she had mascara, a little eyeshadow and blusher on, as well as her signature orange lipstick. All she had to do was introduce pieces read by children whose parents had been previously contacted to arrange it and sing one song. By herself. As the closing piece. Oh crap.

The whole thing would be about an hour long in total, probably a little over. It was currently six o'clock, and she'd be on around ten past seven. She took a deep breath and went up to the stage to introduce the child doing Address to a Haggis.

**An hour later (Foxy's Turn)**

"Are you guys done yet?" he snarled.

Chia took a step back and admired her work. Foxy was in a tailored suit that somehow managed to be not totally formal. In fact, it looked quite casual. He was more cleaned up than usual, and he certainly wasn't _as_ casual as he'd have liked, but he was in a suit.

"I think that's it," she nodded.

Foxy grumbled and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair back to the way he liked it. "She already knows what I look like. She's seen me when I wake up."

"This is an OCCASION, Foxy!" she groaned, utterly exasperated. "You're _meant_ to try too hard, that's the whole point!"

"Okay, whatever. Wait so why was he here?" he asked, pointing to Blu.

"To make sure she didn't go overboard," Blu grinned. "You look great, now we'd better go about five minutes ago. They're going to shut soon, we can't be late."

**Five minutes later (Both)**

Chica was taking the stage once again for the final performance of the night; her song; My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose. She introduced her piece, took a big breath and started singing.

"O my luve is like the red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June:

O my luve is like the melodie,

That's sweetly play'd in tune."

Foxy appeared at the window though Chica didn't see him. He caught sight of her and gasped. She was truly breath taking.

"As fair art thou, my only love,

So deep in luve am I;

And I will luve thee still, my Jove,

Till a' the seas gang dry."

She had noticed him now, and almost slipped up with the song. She was so shocked she didn't even think, and if JJ hadn't hissed at her from the side if the stage she would have stopped completely.

"Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry,

And I will love thee still, my love,

Till a' the seas gang dry."

She was looking right at him, and he right back. They were lost in their own world and couldn't even hear the cheers from the crowd.

"Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun;

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run."

Foxy finally went in, still string at her. While neither of them heard her, everyone else heard JJ yell out between the verses: "JUST KISS ALREADY!"

She was given a huge cheer from the crowd, and looked quite proud of herself.

"And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!

And fare-thee-weel, a while!

And I will come again, my Luve,

Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!

Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile, my love,

Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile,

And I will come again, my love,

Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile,"

Foxy walked up the stage throughout the verse, and joined her up there as she was ending the song.

"I will come again my love,

Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!"

Then he finally took JJ's unheard advice, and just kissed her already. The crowd was cheering so loudly you couldn't hear anything else. JJ and Mari stood at the side of the stage and waved to Chia and Blu, who were leaning against the doorway. Chia's was smiling, but all of a sudden her eyes flashed black and her grin disappeared.

"If he hurts her, I'll kill him." In the blink of an eye she was back to normal, as if it never happened.

Blu shook his head, laughing. "Sure you will, you little cinnamon roll."

"Shut up!" she cried, pushing him.

JJ saw what was happening. "Hey! You too!"

They turned around confused. "Huh?"

"My advice. You two too."

Blu laughed and Chia blushed furiously. "SHUT UP JJ!"

"This kid is so direct!" Blue giggled. Chia shoved him again, so hard he nearly fell over.

On stage, Foxy and Chica finally stop kissing. Chica blushed, suddenly remembering where she was. Foxy put his arm around her, and she simply laughed her nerves away. "That's all for tonight folks. Come back tomorrow for more Fazbear Fun!" she announced over the microphone. She set it back in its holder and practically dragged Foxy backstage.

"What're you doing here?!" she gasped.

"I had to come back," he replied with a shrug.

"Why? You seemed so prepared to leave!"

"Well… your sister gave me a little push. Literally. Into a salon. And a tailors. And even then I was still too scared to come alone."

Chica laughed. "Trust my sister, the girl who can never be happy with anyone and never gets into long lasting relationships, to force my crush to kiss me. She's totally nuts."

Foxy laughed along, but in his head he was screaming: "CRUSH? WHAT!" He couldn't say that out loud of course, so instead he just tried to act calm. "So where is everyone?"

"They went on a date," she said nonchalantly.

"Wow," he said. "And you said they would never admit it."

"I didn't think they would. Didn't exactly think you would either," she said coyly.

He blushed. "H-hey! That's not fair, it felt like you hated me!"

"Still," she insisted. "You weren't exactly _nice_ y'know. I'm not even sure _why_ I like you."

"Science says that if you don't know why you like someone, it's love."

"That explains a lot." She replied.

JJ leaned into the room. "I said it once, I'll say it again. JUST. KISS. HER."

Laughing, they did what she said.

"Geez," she muttered, walking off. "It's not hard."

**MINI EPILOGUE. TRUE EPILOGUE IS NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS TO GET YOU UP TO SPEED FOR WHERE THE EPILOGUE IS GOING TO START**

Freddy was reluctant to let Foxy be near them, but after a while they became friends and he accepted it. After only a few months, he offered him a job and a place to stay, which Foxy accepted. They are now great friends.

Bonnie was a little nervous around Foxy for the first week or two, but after seeing how calm and relaxed Chica was with him, she decided he could be trusted. They get along well, and the four of them now go on double dates.

Mangle stayed on with Fredrick and his bunch. She is friends with all of them, especially Chia. She runs her own pirate show and often helps out in the band.

Chia still hasn't picked a boy, and is besties with Mangle.

Fredrick still hasn't asked Chia out.

Blu still hasn't asked Chia out.

Mari has a massive crush on Mangle, but hasn't said anything.

JJ and BB are dating, and it's gone smoothly so far.

Chica and Foxy are married with four kids; Chix is the oldest, then there's Brendon, Brian and Brad; the triplets. Their relationship is going well.

Bonnie and Freddy are planning their wedding and had a child who has since been kidnapped without a trace.

Shafreddy is having a whale of a time with his nephew. Shabonnie loves playing about with him too.

**A/N**

**Hi guys! What do you know; I stuck to my schedule for once! This is actually out a bit earlier than I'd anticipated, and I thought it wouldn't be out for another few days at least. I hope you liked it, and I swear I never intended for this chapter to be so long! 4,860 words, counting the mini epilogue, not counting this bit. 20 A4 pages in all. **

**I'll admit, I'm a little sad to draw it to a close, but this isn't a time to be sad, this is a time to celebrate. It has been over a year since I joined Fanfiction and I am so grateful for each and every one of you reading this. Thank you.**

**I'm working on a few stories for Undertale which is taking more of my focus than I want, and I'm still going with JJ's Tale. I have my final FNaF story planned, and as sad as that might sound, don't worry, it's still a while away. I have JJ's Tale to finish, then I have a little more random story, different from what I usually do that I started a while ago, and there's also The Night Shift to come out, all before my final story. And I'm gonna go out with a bang!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Epilogue

**EPILOGUE.**

**WARNING! **

**This is short. Do not expect this to last long. (I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. I know that a lot of you really liked this.**

**This is set when the triplets are one. Faith now exists, but she has been taken away by Mari because he was too scared of the others finding her. Mangle supports his decision to leave and has done her best to cover for him. None of this information is relevant, because this is basically me having fun humiliating my cousins who I based the triplets on. My littlest cousin is ironically the idea for the oldest child here. Thanks to Zak and Caleb (two of the previously mentioned cousins) for providing enough dumb childishness for me to exploit on the internet. And thanks to Finley for playing about with me every so often. Your embarrassment will not be _as_ extreme. This is my revenge for you four calling me a butt and a boob for two hours straight. TAKE THIS B*TCHES!**

**Sorry about that. But I'm serious. Time to exploit their childhood…. *evil laugh***

**Brian = Caleb / Brendon = Zak / Brad = Finley / Chix = Maiyah **

"MUMMYYYYYYYY! BENDON HIT MEEEEEE!"

Chica sighed. She really missed the bliss of only having one child. If she'd know the next ones would be triplets, she'd have waited another year or two. "Alright Brian, calm down. Brendon, stop hitting him." She felt a tug at her skirt and looked down to find Chix staring up at her, eyes wide.

"Mummy?" she said. "Can I go shopping tomorrow? It's Casey's party at the weekend and you promised you'd get me a new dress!"

"Of course sweetie. I'll make sure I take you tomorrow. Why don't you go see Bonnie, huh sweetie?"

"Okay!" she agreed brightly. She skipped off happily.

Chica went into the play room to check on the boys where she found Brian sitting huffily in the corner, scribbling on some paper, Brendon watching TV and Brad on his tablet, taking care of a virtual dog.

"You boys behaving in here?"

"Yes." They all droned in unison.

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and left. She was barely two feet away from the door when she heard a loud bang from the room. "BOYS." She yelled sharply.

"SOWY" Brendon called.

"IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE, YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS WHEN HE GETS HOME."

"SOWY MUMMY!" They all said. "PWEASE DON' TELL DADDY!"

Chica shook her head in despair and walked away.

Foxy was away for the weekend, and that meant Chica had been watching the kids alone. It was hell. If Bonnie wasn't watching Chix for her a lot, she didn't know what she'd do. Freddy had been a big help too, always offering to take one of the boys out or to come with her when she was taking them places, but as helpful and supportive as they were being, she just wanted her husband back. He was the only one the boys would listen to no matter what. She had gone two days without him and he'd be back tomorrow so there was no point in worrying about it now.

**Three hours later**

"Boys?" Chica called. "It's time to get ready for bed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

"Yeeeeesssss," Chica muttered, mockingly. She went through, hands on her hips, only to find that the boys were nowhere to be seen. "I swear to god," she whispered. "BOYS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" No response. "I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER!"

Three balls of fluff fell out of the closet. "NOOOOO! PWEAS NOT DADWY!"

She tutted at them. "Then you'd better behave!" she told them. Brendon wobbled to the drawers, using anything and everything to hold him up, and tried desperately to open their pyjama drawer. Brian crawled after him and Brad butt-shuffled to them. Between the three of them, they managed to get the drawer to crack open a little bit. Only a little bit though; not enough to take anything out. Chica laughed at them, and then knelt down to help them.

**EPILOGUE 2.**

**You didn't think I'd only give you a tiny lil' bit like that, did you? Hell no. And I'm going to dedicate this to one of the biggest helpers in this story: Son of Jason, A.K.A Justin. Thanks for helping me out with Foxy's Tale when I got stuck, and always proofreading things and listening to my silly rants!**

** This one is set on the triplets first day of school. They start as a team, giving them a distinct advantage over other young people. Enjoooooyyyyyyyyyy!**

Chica gazed after her youngest kids lovingly; glad they were finally old enough to be shoved into a building away from her, for six hours a day, five days a week. Thirty hours of calm a week. Total and utter bliss.

"C'mon!" Brendon said, dragging his brothers behind him. "We're gonna be laaaate!"

"But I'm scawred!" whimpered Brad. "What if the other kids don' like us?"

"Who cares?" he replied. "We've got each uver!"

"Unwess the teachew puts us in diffwent cwasses." Pointed out Brian.

"Don' be so negatif!" protested Brendon. "It'll be funnnn!"

"Noooo, Bwendun!"

"Come oooonnnn, Bwaddddd!"

They argued for about three minutes before Brian got bored and walked away without them. Both of them immediately shrieked and started running after him. "Bwiann! Where are you gowing!

"To schoowl! We'rwe gonna be wate!" he moaned.

"Wait for us Bwian!" they called pathetically.

**EPILOGUE 3.**

**I hope you didn't doubt me again! I know I said this was short, but what I really meant was each 'chapter' is short. There's a few more. This one is dedicated to Allergy Relief. Thank you for supporting all my stories and letting my use Pluto so much! (None of the dedications so far are actually related to the stories; they're just people I think deserve to be shown appreciation.)**

** This short is set when the triplets have their first sleepover with one friend each equalling six rambunctious little kids, running around Chica and Foxy's home. Sounds like a great idea, huh?**

"RRRRAAAAAARRRAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" yelled the kids. They were playing war…. At eleven pm. Chica went to get them to go to sleep.

"Okay kiddies; that's bedtime. Get into your pyjamas and get into bed now. It's very late."

"NO. WE WANNA PLAY!" Screamed the triplets.

Chica took a deep breath, and walked back to her room where Foxy was sitting. "I think you should deal with this."

He stood up. "I suppose I should." He walked into the boys' room perfectly calmly, straight through the 'warzone' and stopped in the middle of the room. The noise quickly died down. He took a breath. "GET INTO BED RIGHT NOW." He yelled. He walked back out of the room without another word.

Once back in his own room, he turned to Chica and said; "Check on them in about five minutes."

**Five minutes later.**

Five minutes had passed, and Chica was about to go check on the boys. Before she left, she leaned over and gave Foxy a kiss. "Thank you, honey. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He grinned. "Not have as many kids to deal with?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She walked through to the boys' room where she found them all lying in bed, perfectly still, not making a peep. In fact, two of the friends and Brian even appeared to be asleep.

"Night night, boys. Go to sleep now. I'll make you some pancakes in the morning."

"Okay mummy. Night night." Said Brendon and Brad.

"Goodnight Miss Chica," said the friend.

"Goodnight sweetie." She smiled. She walked out of the room, basking in the perfect silence. Rare and beautiful. And so blissful.

For about ten seconds.

**EPILOGUE 4.**

**So this one is a little different; focusing on Mangle and Mari rather than Foxy and Chica. I'm going to dedicate this short chapter to KudleyFan93, and this one is dedicated to this specific person for a reason, and it's because of a certain plot twist that I think she'll like. Thank you for always inspiring me and makes such amazing stories, and just for being so plain sweet! You're an awesome person and author.**

**This short is about one of the rare times Mangle visits Mari. She has convinced herself that Faith was a mistake she only made because she was drunk, and that she doesn't actually have any feelings for Mari. She only visits him when she knows Faith is at school or seeing a friend so that she never meets her. But this time, something went a little wrong…**

Mangle pulled her hat down in case she passed Faith as the child was leaving for school. It had never happened before, but she always hid her face just in case. As she reached the close she looked around, making sure for the last time that Faith was nowhere to be found. She pulled out her phone to text Mari.

"She's out?" she texted.

"Yep." Came the reply a few seconds later.

She went into the building and up to Mari's apartment. She tapped on the door and waited for him. He opened the door after a few moments.

"Hello Mangle," he smiled. "Always a delight to see you." He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

She nodded and smiled back, stepping inside. "You too, Mari. How have you been?"

"A little off," he replied. He lead her into the living room and they sat down. "It's a bit of a problem, what with my powers."

Mangle tilted her head. "What happened with your powers?"

Mari sighed. "When you have my kind of powers, there are two things that can happen when you get sick. Either they dry up temporarily, or they go totally nuts. Unfortunately, I'm the latter."

"Ah. Has that been causing any problems with Faith?"

"No, she knows to just keep her distance and she can pretty much take care of herself. She's doing very well with her own powers- she's already mastered age spells, which is extremely useful for times like this."

"I can see how that would come in handy. How much does sickness get in the way with powers like yours?"

"Quite a lot. It's pretty dangerous for me to be alone because my powers can do some rather… strange stuff."

"Oh?"

"One time someone in my family turned themselves into a rat and got lost. They were found by my great aunt six weeks later and she nearly squished them."

Mangle looked shocked. "Seriously? Is that why you said you were busy the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, I've been going to see friends and having people around as much as possible. This was the only day that no one was around except you."

"At least I was there I guess."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mangle muttered her next words under her breath. "Not have a kid and still live with your best friends?"

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." She smiled.

He went into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle. He was getting the mugs when all of a sudden he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He automatically reached out to hold onto the counter, but couldn't find it. He slowly realised he wasn't moving, and that his darkened vision wasn't being caused by the dizziness- he had passed out!

Meanwhile Mangle had been sitting idly on the couch, swinging her legs when she heard a smash, followed by a bump. She was worried, and went through to the kitchen. "Mari? Are you okay?" She looked down and saw him lying on the floor. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?! Mari!" She frantically tried to wake him up, when all of us a sudden she was thrown back by some unseen force, and landed against the wall. She shook her head and sat up. "Mari?" she said uncertainly. There was a strange smoke around the spot Mari had been laying. The smoke slowly started to clear, and Mangle peered through it trying to find Mari. She looked around for a while before she heard a quiet noise on the ground. She looked down and saw, to her absolute horror that Mari had… shrunk? He was the size of a toddler, and was looking up at her, totally confused.

"Mango?"

Mangle stifled a laugh. "Did you just turn into a baby?"

"Mango?"

"You turned into a baby!" Mangle shrieked with laughter, tears streaming down her face. "A baby! That's amazing!" she was laughing her head off, almost rolling on the floor. "You're literally a baby!"

She got up and went over to him. He was sucking his thumb, totally oblivious.

"Wait… do you still have your own mind?"

"Ga goo!"

"… crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Not good. This is no longer funny. Oh god. How do I deal with this? Ahhhh, god." She picked him up and put him on her hip. "Okay. Breathe. I can do this. I just have to take care of him until Faith comes home- wait, I can't be here when Faith comes home! I can't let her see me, but I can't leave him alone… I have to tell somebody! But who the hell will understand this _and_ help?! Craaaaapppp…." She looked around for inspiration. She spied Mari's phone on the counter and suddenly remembered a certain pair of mischievous twins who, as much as they loved havoc and mayhem, were two of Mari's closest friends and would surely help him out of this pickle. Quickly, she picked Mari up and balanced him on her hip before reaching for the phone. She tried to remember his password, but she could only remember that it started with a 4. Groaning in desperation, she handed the phone to the tiny baby she was holding and prayed that he wouldn't drool on it. Mari grasped the phone with his little hands and started tapping, seemingly randomly.

"Don't just tap- unlock it dammit!" She muttered angrily.

Mari continued tap-tapping. Eventually he handed it back with a big smile on his baby face and looking very proud of himself. He had locked it for the next three hours.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous. I don't have the twins' numbers, how the hell can I contact them?! Oh god… I'm gonna have to call Ted and hope he doesn't ask any questions…"

She pulled out her own phone and started tapping in Ted's contact name (Grumpus). Mari tried to take her phone too, but she pulled it out of his reach. He pouted, but thankfully didn't cry. Mangle dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, can you give me Goldie's number?"

"_Goldie's _number? What on earth do you need his number for?"

"Ummm…. R-reasons….."

Ted sounded very suspicious. "What reasons?"

"Ummm…." She sighed exasperation. "Oh never mind!"

She hung up, groaning again. She looked at Mari. "Well what am I gonna do now? And you better be potty trained, you useless gumball!"

Mari giggled and drooled. Mangle had to admit, he was pretty cute as a kid… but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding some way of contacting the twins.

Ten minutes later, Mangle had put Mari in one of Faith's old playpens and surrounded him with things to keep him busy while she ransacked the apartment. It was unlikely that he would stay put, but she couldn't carry him the whole time. She started searching through drawers, hoping he'd have a notebook with people's phone numbers in it. No use. There was nothing.

Mangle groaned and leaned her back against the wall. She was going to have to face Faith. There was nothing else to be done.

Then she heard the snickering outside the window. She was on the fifth floor. It couldn't anyone but-

She stalked over and flung the curtains over, revealing the twins levitating outside, cracking up.

"GOLDI! I SWEAR TO GOD, HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN OUT THERE?!"

"The whole morning," Goldie giggled.

"We promised Mari we'd keep an eye on him," Golden chuckled.

"Never imagined you'd show up."

"Noticed you were hiding from your kid too."

"H-Hey! What proof do you have she's mine?! That's just ridiculous!"

"Come on now," Goldie said scornfully. "We might be goofy, but we ain't stupid."

"It's pretty obvious when you know Mar-Mar as well as we do!"

"So, do you want our help or what?"

"I am mega p-ed off at you two now… but I can't deal with him without you. So yes."

"Alrighty! Time to deal with this baby!"

"Uhhh, Goldie?"

"Yeah Golden?"

"How do we do that?"

"Errrrrrmmm….." Golden was evidently thinking very hard. "Babysit him till Faith gets home and hope she knows what to do?"

"That works!"

And so Mangle opened the window, and the two swooped in. They remained levitating since flying is funner.

"So where'd you put the lil' guy?" Golden asked, leaning against the ceiling.

"He's in a playpen over there-" Mangle had started leading them while she talked, but upon looking at the playpen, Mari was most definitely NOT there.

"You sure? That playpen looks pretty empty to me."

"OF COURSE I WAS SURE YOU USELESS BLUEBERRY! HE'S RUN OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"Nah," said Goldie casually. "He's right here."

And he was right there, standing right next to Goldie.

Yes. STANDING. Something babies can't do. Makes sense, since he wasn't a baby. He was a very embarrassed, very much back-to-normal, Mari.

**A/N**

**Well… I guess it's over?**

**I can't believe how far this story has come. I thank everyone that has followed, favourited and just read this story. I love you guys. And I'm sorry for the massive delay. I had this whole thing and- Ugh never mind. The reasons don't matter. I'm going to try my hardest to write more for you guys, but I'm gonna stop making promises that I can't keep. And I promise this is the last time I change my alias.  
**

**Peace out, Rae-Rae xx**


End file.
